


Гарри Харт и прочие неприятности

by talesofwhales



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, АУ, ООС, приправлено юстом, целое море флаффа
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:19:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5416796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofwhales/pseuds/talesofwhales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kingsman начинался со скромной еженедельной газетки и по прошествии почти ста лет превратился во всемирно известное издательство с огромными тиражами. Гэри Анвину с детства было предначертано весьма светлое и беззаботное будущее, но он решил идти своим путём. Который, в конечном итоге, привёл его в Kingsman, а потом - к Гарри Харту.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Кое-что о Гэри Анвине

**Author's Note:**

> Алярм! Эта работа виновна в том, что потом появились ещё. Другими словами, первыйнах.  
> Если вам кажется, что Гэри иногда ведёт себя как Бриджет Джонс - вам не кажется.  
> Одна песня, которая тоже во многом виновна: Glen Hansard & Markéta Irglová – Falling Slowly  
> Прекрасная песня, кстати.

Нельзя сказать, что трель будильника застала его врасплох. Он уже с полчаса как не спал, но и упорно не разлеплял глаза, слушая сопение пса под ухом (кажется, этот паршивец снова свернулся калачиком рядышком с его подушкой) и размеренную капель протекающей крыши.  
Мстительно столкнув мопса с кровати, он сладко потянулся и широко зевнул. Не открывая глаз нашарил рядом с кроватью спортивные штаны и натянул их. Всё так же не открывая глаз добрался до крошечной ванной, где в процессе умывания всё же разлепил веки, о чем в первый момент пожалел. Кажется, не стоило столько пить (хотя, он и не помнил, сколько и чего он пил). Он уже слишком стар для этого дерьма.  
-Что же ты будешь говорить о себе в сорок? – язвит в ответ на собственные мысли Гэри Бриджет Анвин (для своих – просто Эггси. И для всех, и сразу – Гэри «не спрашивайте меня о моём втором имени» Анвин), натягивает толстовку и идёт надевать поводок на строптивого мопса, который уже ждёт у двери, кажется, ничуть не обиженный на то грубое пробуждение, что устроил ему хозяин. А может и вовсе уже забыв про него. Кто их знает, этих мопсов?..  
  
***  
«Дорогой дневник, день так хорошо начинался, и, спрашивается, какого хрена всё покатилось к чертям? Может, не стоит выходить из комнаты?» - думает наш герой, взбираясь по ступенькам на свой третий этаж, вползая в комнату и растекаясь как желе прямо на полу. Хотелось бы сказать, что пол был мягкий, тёплый и приятный, но это, конечно, было бы ложью.  
Никакого дневника тоже, конечно же, не было. Была дурная привычка общаться с самим собой, которая оказывалась очень кстати именно в такие дни – когда ты просыпаешься с похмелья, опаздываешь на автобус, тебя окатывает из лужи какой-то идиот; опаздываешь на работу, тормозишь так, что после обеда тебя буквально выгоняют, снова опаздываешь на автобус, опаздываешь на тренировку, растягиваешь мышцу на ноге… и всё в таком духе. Хорошо, когда можно поныть о своей нелёгкой жизни самому себе. Ведь кто другой будет слушать?  
А пока наш герой наслаждается очередным кошмаром, мы можем познакомиться с ним поближе.  
  
***  
Гэри почти 25 лет, и он не знает, чего он хочет, потому что часто он хочет всё и сразу. Не мешало бы раздвоиться. Или слушаться папу в детстве. Его отец, известный в Англии потомственный адвокат (в третьем поколении), конечно же, хотел, чтобы Гэри был адвокатом. Но, по иронии судьбы, взгляды на жизнь у него и его отца расходились почти во всём. Кроме, пожалуй, брокколи. Они ненавидели брокколи одинаково сильно.  
Родителям было по двадцать, когда он родился. Сначала они с мамой жили в поместье в Уэльсе, пока папа грыз гранит науки, а потом – кажется, ему было лет 10 – переехали в Лондон. Где-то тогда появилась проблема под названием Собственное Мнение Гэри Анвина. Отец хотел, чтобы он играл в крикет и теннис – Гэри хотел гонять мяч с мальчишками из соседних домов и подтягиваться на турниках. Отец хотел, чтобы он ходил на дополнительные занятия по праву – Гэри хотел дополнительные занятия по литературе и писательскому делу. Отец хочет отправить его к «своему хорошему другу» лучшему тренеру юниоров по футболу, раз уж гоняться по грязи и валяться в пыли – его любимое занятие, но Гэри фыркает, говорит, что футбол ему больше не нравится, и идёт в спортивную гимнастику. Отец в ужасе, впрочем, после того, как сын выигрывает соревнования одно за другим, немного успокаивается и даже примиряется с тем, что Гэри пишет какие-то там статейки в школьную газету и общается с какой-то уличной шпаной. Он ещё не знает, что его сын увлёкся танцами.  
Гэри решает всё сделать по-взрослому (ему всё-таки почти 17!) и за семейным ужином объявляет, что бросил гимнастику и теперь занимается танцами. Мама, конечно же, давно знает. Ему повезло, что мама беременна, и отец с трудом, но сдерживает своё бешенство – нельзя нервировать жену, может, хоть этот ребёнок родится без… Собственного Мнения. В конечном итоге всё приходит к тому, что отец разрешает ему заниматься чем угодно при условии, что он поступит в университет на юриспруденцию, получит степень и продолжит семейное дело. Гэри, конечно же, соглашается. Конечно же, с горем пополам поступает, совмещая подготовку к экзаменам с подработками (университет любезно предоставил ему комнату в общежитии на время подготовительных курсов и будь он проклят если попросит какой-либо помощи у отца) и тренировками. И вылетает в конце первого курса, на заключительных экзаменах.   
Конечно, у Гэри есть план. Замечательный план, от которого теперь в ужасе и мама. Он идёт в британский флот. Конечно, он скучает по маме, малышке, которой уже почти четыре, друзьям. Но и здесь ему неожиданно нравится – всё так, как рассказывал Гэри дядя, мамин старший брат, когда они ещё жили в Уэльсе и мама, уезжая к папе в Оксфорд, оставляла сына у него. Конечно, это в разы круче, чем школа, подготовительные курсы и университет. Здесь он не чувствует себя обязанным отцу, связанным по рукам и ногам рамками приличия и обязанностями перед семьёй. Тут есть только обязанности перед Соединённым Королевском, Её Величеством и самим собой.   
Через два года он всё же возвращается в Лондон, поддавшись уговорам матери. У него есть немного денег, которых как раз хватает для того, чтобы снять квартирку в Кэмбервелле, на юге Лондона и не голодать, пока не найдётся работа. Его «квартирку» скорее можно назвать комнаткой – в одном из этих краснокирпичных домиков, где комнаты в квартирах расположены не по горизонтали, а по вертикали. Внизу уютно расположился тесный продуктовый магазинчик, владелицей которого была дородная тётка с Карибских островов, с короткими кудрявыми волосами и невероятно заразительным смехом, которая жила здесь же, на втором этаже. Сразу над магазинчиком, на этаже, который гордо считался первым, игнорируя тот факт, что под ним находится пусть нежилой, но этаж – жила злобная домоправительница миссис Эттвуд, хозяйка квартиры. Тут же была кухня – естественно, одна на три этажа. А Гэри занимал мансардный третий этаж – небольшая комнатка с кроватью, шкафом и столом, протекающая крыша, окна, через которые можно вылезти на эту самую крышу, крошечная ванная. Гэри нравилось это место, и он гордо именовал его своей берлогой.   
Хозяйка квартиры сперва отнеслась к Анвину крайне подозрительно и согласилась сдать ему жильё, наверное, просто потому, что претендентов на этот чердачок не было уже давно. Впрочем, Анвин был душкой и нравился пожилым леди – понравился и этой. Ходил за покупками, когда нужно было купить что-то, тяжелее двух пакетов молока. Починил стол на кухне, у которого отсутствовала одна ножка. Покрасил облезлую входную дверь. Иногда гулял с мопсом пожилой леди, которому вообще сразу понравился. А ещё никогда никого не приводил, уходил с утра, предварительно узнав, нужна ли сегодня его помощь в домашних делах, приходил вечером, компьютерным играм предпочитал чтение, иногда стягивая книжки из личной библиотеки Миссис Эттвуд с её любезного согласия. В общем, чудо, а не мальчик. Умел бы ещё прилично себя вести за столом и выражаться как подобает джентльмену, а не шпане, да был бы с образованием – думала иногда миссис Эттвуд – можно было бы сосватать его за свою тридцатилетнюю дочурку, а то не клеится у той с мужчинами, слишком дурной характер. Гэри, конечно, никогда не узнает, какую хорошую службу ему сослужили его подчеркнуто плохие манеры.


	2. Кое-что о Гарри Харте

Другому нашему герою, живущему на другой стороне Темзы, и вовсе не нужен был будильник.

Гарри Джонатан Харт, сорока шести лет отроду, недавно ставший директором Королевской прокурорской службы, всегда просыпается ровно в 6:30 утра. Ложится он, как правило, за полночь, но организму достаточно пяти-шести часов на восстановление. Организм Гарри Харта никогда не был избалован долгим сном.

Душ, завтрак и подбор костюма (сегодня – лёгкий светло серый костюм в тонкую полоску, белая рубашка) занимают около часа, и мужчина выходит из дома, подхватывая зонт с подставки в прихожей. Частный сектор Ноттинг Хилла, где расположен его дом, ещё погружен в тишину – иногда Гарри кажется, что люди, которые тут живут, вообще не работают. Но стоит пройти квартал и завернуть за угол – и тут, среди подпирающих друг друга боками разноцветных домов уже кипит жизнь. Мужчина чуть улыбается и вдыхает полной грудью прохладный воздух с запахом ночного дождя. Ловит кеб по пути – сегодня нет никакого желания садится за руль, а от предложения нанять ему водителя он отказался – и едет на работу.

Рабочий день состоит из совещаний, вороха бумаг, сотни подписей и кучи звонков. Рабочий день, вообще-то, длится восемь часов, но для Гарри Харта они иногда превращаются в десять, а то и больше. Он предпочитает не задерживать подчинённых, но сам сидит до победного конца, особенно благодарный секретарю, которых, уходя, никогда не оставляет Гарри без кружки кофе.

Сегодня он выходит из кабинета раньше, чем обычно – на часах всего восемь вечера. Что ж, отличный повод, чтобы скоротать вечер за приятной беседой и бутылкой хорошего вина – про себя думает Гарри, вытаскивая мобильник и по памяти набирая номер.

Гарри Харт бы соврал, если бы сказал, что недоволен своей жизнью. Соврал бы он и в том случае, если бы сказал, что полностью удовлетворён ею.

***

Он родился в семье богатых и именитых аристократов – история их семьи – долгая череда династических браков и удачных партий. Всё как положено – огромное загородное поместье в Кенте, дом в Лондоне, ежегодный отдых в Альпах, безупречное образование.

Сначала – гувернантки, потом – частная школа для мальчиков, после – Кембридж, получение докторской степени по юриспруденции (по настоянию отца, конечно же). Какое-то время он преподавал, одновременно работая в адвокатской конторе знакомых отца. К тридцати годам он заметно продвинулся по службе, но эта работа, в которой больше приходилось защищать виноватых, чем правых, ему осточертела. По счастливому стечению обстоятельств (хотя да, плохо так говорить) от рака легких скончался отец, а его давний школьный друг Марк, который, помниться, учился на литературном в Окфорде, а потом ушел служить, не доучившись в аспирантуре до степени доктора, занял пост заместителя главного редактора одного из самых скандальных издательств Великобритании «Kingsman». Он-то и обмолвился о том, что им, с их регулярным участием в самых крупных скандалах Англии и мира, бы не помешал хороший юрист.

Их издание выходило раз в неделю по средам, в формате газеты, а также в глянце. Тогда ещё у них был средних масштабов офис в центре Лондона, типография в захолустье и репутация самого ненавистного одной половиной мира и самого обожаемого другой его половиной издания. Самые достоверные и дотошные репортажи из горячих точек, экономическая аналитика, скандалы и разоблачения нечистых на руку бизнесменов и политиков, и ко всему этому афиша постановок в лондонских театрах и литературная колонка. Иногда Гарри казалось, что он работает в какой-то шпионской организации – потому что эти люди не обращались за сведениями куда-либо, а добывали сведения сами. Иногда – не самыми законными методами. И тогда в игру вступал Гарри Харт.

Удивительно, но именно этой работе он обязан своей должности. У него было несколько действительно громких дел, связанных с коррупцией в высших эшелонах власти, раскрытых с помощью кадров этой газеты. Тогда-то, наверное, его и заметила служба Короны.

***

А сейчас он сидит в каком-то итальянском ресторане, покачивает в пальцах бокал и наблюдает, как тёмно-красное вино оставляет на прозрачном стекле маслянистые следы. Вместе с тем он изображает искренний интерес к теме, поднятой его собеседницей и думает, что лучше бы он поехал в издательство к Марку (он наверняка засиживается допоздна, как всегда) и они бы надрались каким-нибудь неприлично дорогим виски.

С женщинами ему не везло. Он иногда предпринимал вот такие попытки наладить личную жизнь – но только для вида и успокоения собственной совести. В конце концов, ему почти пятьдесят, и вместо семьи у него – служба Короне. Исправлять положение дел откровенно поздно. Впрочем, без потомков он не останется – у него есть сын, которому сейчас 23 года, и он занимается химическими исследованиями в одной из самых престижных лабораторий мира – светлый ум, весь в мать. Гарри и она до сих пор очень хорошие друзья, встречаются не реже двух раз в месяц и в эти дни Харту кажется, что он молодеет лет на пятнадцать. Они были влюблены друг в друга, но, конечно же, семья Харта восстала против его намерения связывать себя узами брака с кем-то, у кого кровь красная, как у всех людей, а не голубая. Гарри подчинился. Гарри всегда подчинялся, пока не понял, что имеет право голоса. Увы, понял он это слишком поздно – когда оказался в «Kingsman» и Марк, который отсутствовал в его жизни порядка трёх лет, выслушав все его истории, покрыл его такими образчиками уличного лексикона, что у Гарри почти сбежали уши. Ещё и подзатыльник отвесил.

На все последующие кандидатуры на брак, предоставляемые родителями, он отвечал отказом. Они прожили с Анной пять лет, а после поняли, что их безумная любовь сама собой как-то превратилась в крепкую дружбу. Ещё через пару лет они разъехались, поселившись, в общем-то, в паре кварталов друг от друга, поэтому Гарри принимал непосредственное участие в жизни сына. Он вырос похожим на Гарри внешне, но внутренне походил на Анну – тот же бешеный нрав и светлая энергия. И Гарри считал, что их сын – лучшее, в чем он принимал участие за всю жизнь.

С женщинами ему не везло. С мужчинами везло больше. Он не был поклонником беспорядочных связей, поэтому у него было не так много любовников, как могло было быть. С некоторыми он пытался делить быт – но с лордом Хартом вообще сложно ужиться. Дольше всех его вытерпел его терьер мистер Пиклз, да и тот не выдержал больше десяти лет, скончавшись он панкреатита или дурного нрава своего хозяина.

                                                                                              ***

Придя домой он принимает душ, переодевается и плеснув себе виски на два пальца, растягивается на диване, с наслаждением потягиваясь. Он засыпает прямо здесь, в гостиной, не допив виски и не дочитав книгу даже до конца страницы.


	3. Глава, в которой Гэри Анвин добивается своего при помощи булочек

В кои-то веки Гэри не только не опаздывает, но и – о чудо! – приходит чуть ли не за полчаса до начала рабочего дня. Охранник кивает ему и говорит, что шеф уже на месте. Кто бы сомневался. Иногда Анвину кажется, что их главный редактор Марк вовсе не покидает пределы здания.  
Он глубоко и с наслаждением вдыхает воздух – на первом этаже находится их типография и сейчас оттуда тянет замечательным запахом свежих газет (лучше для Гэри только запах свежих булочек), и привычно игнорируя лифт, взбегает по ступенькам на четвёртый этаж. На ходу стягивает ветровку и суёт нос в кабинет Марка. Конечно, тот уже на месте – напряженно бегает взглядом по строчкам в своём ноутбуке – наверняка у него там какие-то заметки для сегодняшней планёрки.  
-Иногда мне кажется, что ты не выходишь отсюда. Как Рапунцель в башне. Только почему-то лысая. А значит без шансов на спасение.  
-Анвин, я вижу, твой день сегодня начался лучше, без убегающих из-под носа автобусов, больных бабушек и без мокрых штанов?  
-Да иди ты в жопу, - беззлобно фыркает Гэри, ставя перед мужчиной чашку с кофе и плюхается в кресло для посетителей с такой же чашкой.  
-Спасибо, - вежливо благодарит Марк. За кофе, конечно, - рад, что ты добрался до работы целым и невредимым. А то эту гору бумаг, - он с садистской улыбочкой указывает взглядом на внушительную стопку, лежащую на углу стола, - пришлось бы разбирать самому. А ты можешь начать прямо сейчас.  
Гэри лишь обречённо стонет.  
  
***  
Но на самом деле, Гэри всё устраивает. Он и в самых смелых своих мечтах думал, что когда-то будет работать в крутейшем, по его мнению, издании в мире – в «Kingsman». Он читал их лет с тринадцати, когда те выпускали только газету и только набирали обороты. Он мечтал, что когда-нибудь тоже будет писать статьи для них – если только удастся увильнуть от отца с этой его… адвокатской лажей. И пусть он пока не пишет для них статьи – но он даже не мечтал, что когда-то будет сидеть в кабинете одного из крутейших военных журналистов мира – и вот так вот просто называть его лысой Рапунцель и не литературно посылать в разные места.  
Попал он к ним почти случайно. После того, как был улажен вопрос с крышей над головой, предстояло найти работу. Такую, чтобы она давала возможность через день по вечерам посещать тренировки по танцам – благо, в их «команде по танцам» были реально хорошие ребята, которые, узнав, что Гэри возвращается в Лондон, тут же потребовали его возвращения. При условии, что строевая подготовка не выбила из него всю грацию, конечно. За два года ребята умудрились выиграть пару довольно престижных танцевальных соревнований и найти себе приличный зал для тренировок – потому что до этого они тренировались вообще где придётся – и на улице тоже.  
Рокс, его подруга с глубокого детства, из-за которой он когда-то и предпочел танцы гимнастике, помогала ему с поисками. Она всегда умела подобрать для Эггси что-то, о чем он сам даже подумать не мог – как в случае с чёртовым джаз-модерном. Так в один прекрасный момент её аккуратненький пальчик ткнул в объявление, где значилось, что «Kingsman» ищет курьера. Объявление разместили на сайте только- только, особых навыков для работы курьером, понятное дело, не требовалось – и его взяли. Конечно, пришлось найти ещё одну работу, иногда они с ребятами выступали на корпоративах и за это тоже платили деньги – и концы с концами он сводил. И даже успевал встречаться с мамой и сестрёнкой. На сон времени практически не оставалось, но Гэри успешно игнорировал эту проблему – трёх-четырёх часов сна ему вполне хватало.   
После месяца работы в издательстве он уже со всеми познакомился и, можно сказать, подружился. Расторопный и любопытный, он, приезжая забирать или привозя очередные документы, успевал смотаться за кофе и пончиками или за сигаретами, сунуть нос в чью-нибудь статью, начать спорить с Джеймсом о том, что круче – клетки или полоска, довести до белого каления лысину Марка, а потом, после короткого инструктажа по делопроизводству, помочь ему разобраться с какими-то бумагами, потому что его «чертов засранец ассистент» опять не появился на работе. Ещё он узнал, как нужно верстать статьи перед тем, как отправлять их в печать – потому что раз в две недели случался дедлайн и в один прекрасный момент Джеймс просто сунул ему в руки шпаргалку по вёрстке и посадил за свой комп. Ещё он заметил, что те странные позывные, что стоят у некоторых авторов рядом с именами, используются «старым составом» гораздо чаще, чем имена. Все называют Марка Мерлином, Джеймса – Ланселотом, Джереми – Гавейном, а вот у Персиваля и вправду такое имя.  
Через полгода он практически перестал выполнять обязанности курьера, ещё через месяц Марк официально сделал его своим ассистентом, всё-таки уволив предыдущего. Так потребность во второй работе отпала сама собой.  
По прошествии трёх лет Эггси разбирался в любой документации, занимался регулированием поставок всего для жизнедеятельности офиса, отправлял самые разные запросы в самые разные инстанции. Он никогда бы не подумал, что это придётся ему по душе – это же нудная бумажная работа! Но это работа в «Kingsman», и он почти всегда околачивается в кабинете главного редактора, периодически приседая ему на уши со своим «Ну Маааарк, я же вижу, вам нечего пустить на эту полосу. Я писал для школьной газеты, да-да», добавляя к этому щенячий взгляд. Жаль, что на Марка они не действуют. Вот Джеймс всегда поддаётся, правда, Эггси недавно узнал, что Джеймс гей и теперь как-то опасается строить ему глазки.  
А ещё Гэри никогда не может усидеть на месте больше часа. Сегодняшний день совсем не исключение. С тех пор, как он сел за документы, прошло минут сорок:  
-Марк, я закончил с этой кучей трудовых договоров и собираюсь нести её в отдел кадров. Тебе там ничего не надо?   
-Нет, спасибо.  
Он возвращается, около часа упорно стучит по клавишам, занимаясь е-мейлами, и снова:  
-Маааааарк.  
-Да, Гэри?  
-Я голодный. Можно мне сходить за булочками?  
-Иди, Гэри.   
-Джеймс! Эй, Джеймс! Как насчет той убийственной булки с карамелью и двойной помадкой? – выскакивая из кабинета, очень громко осведомляется он на весь немаленький отдел.  
Ещё час, пара отчетов под довольное чавканье, и опять:  
-Марк…  
-Знаешь, Гэри, я тут подумал… если ты посидишь на заднице спокойно хотя бы до планёрки, я дам тебе литературную колонку в следующем номере. Ту, что с обзорами. Ты же у нас много читаешь? Только пожалуйста, помолчи, у меня дикое похмелье, - бурчит мужчина, снимая очки и сжимая переносицу пальцами.  
-Опять наведывался к мистеру Галахаду? – Эггси поигрывает бровями. По рассказам болтливого Джеймса он знает, откуда чаще всего у Мерлина берётся похмелье. Самого Галахада Гэри за три года так ни разу и не видел, хотя знал, что раньше он занимался в журнале юридическими проблемами, которые возникали не так уж редко, а сейчас он – какая-то большая шишка на службе Её Величества. Имени его упорно не разглашает даже болтливый Джеймс.  
-Гэри. Если справишься с колонкой, отдам тебе её насовсем.   
Вот тут-то Эггси и затыкается. Смотрит за Мерлина восторженно-благодарным взором. Так, наверное, как на него смотрит мопс, получив кусок сосиски. Эггси хочет прыгать по кабинету, нет, по всему зданию и пищать как фанатка Вилле Вало, или по кому там нынче фанатеют девчонки. Эти три часа до планёрки – самые длинные часы в его жизни. Мерлин бросает на ёрзающего Гэри ехидные взгляды, но молчит.  
Через месяц он заполучает в своё распоряжение маленькую, но гордую колонку литературных обзоров.


	4. Глава, в которой Гарри Харт встречает фею-крёстную

Встреча с таинственным Галахадом всё-таки случается.

Обычно Эггси просил два выходных подряд раз в две недели, иногда раз в месяц –когда к нему приезжала погостить на выходные его сестра. Отец делал вид, что сына у него нет, но, тем не менее, не мог отказать своей обожаемой дочери ни в чем. А его обожаемая дочь больше все на свете любила маму, папу и своего старшего брата.

Но сегодня с утра Мерлин позвонил ему как раз, когда он только-только проводил маму, которая привезла сестру. Поэтому сейчас Анвин сидел в офисе и сосредоточенно стучал по клавишам, периодически хмурясь, а Дейзи сидела у него на коленях и поедала пончик. У них был небольшой переполох, связанный с тем, что в опубликованным в среду номере была статья, исходя из которой получалось, что вполне конкретная благотворительная организация тратила вполне конкретным образом собранные средства вполне конкретно и в основном не на благотворительность. Насколько Эггси знает, Джеймс и Персиваль следили за этими типами около года, ожидая их прокола. Но теперь, когда цель достигнута, на «Kingsman» посыпались иски о клевете. И надо было подготовить ворох бумаг, опровергающих эти самые иски. И это только «первый раунд». А юридический отдел сейчас состоял из двух человек. Поэтому Эггси, за три года что-то начавший в этом понимать, оказался отличным подспорьем.

***

Обычно Мерлин не звонит ему раньше десяти вечера. Впрочем, Гарри ждёт этого звонка с того момента, как прочитал статью в новом выпуске «Kingsman».

-Доброе утро, Мерлин. Я уже думал, ты не позвонишь, - тут же начинает он, отвечая на звонок, и хмыкает на язвительное замечание Марка на том конце провода, - буду у вас через пару часов, сойдёт?

Помощь Гарри требуется не так часто, как можно подумать, но когда всё же требуется – он рад помочь. Казалось бы, на его нынешней должности ему не пристало заниматься подобными процессами, но на предрассудки, связанные со всем этим, ему плевать. Он научился плевать на предрассудки жалких двадцать лет назад и не собирается отказывать себе в этом удовольствии.

Сегодня его день свободен, и он может спокойно позавтракать, подобрать костюм ещё более скрупулёзно, чем обычно, не отказать себе в удовольствии прогуляться до издательства пешком – всего сорок минут прогулочным шагом.

Он взбегает по ступенькам на нужный этаж. Везде царит непривычная тишина – типография не работает, на весь офис – три человека вместо положенных пятидесяти, дверь в кабинет Мерлина приветливо распахнута. Самого Мерлина, впрочем, там не оказывается, зато находится светловолосый взъерошенный мальчишка, который, почти полулёжа на безусловно удобном компьютерном кресле Мерлина, хмурился и быстро перебирал какие-то бумаги, поглядывая в ноутбук, стоящий на краю стола. А ещё – такая же светловолосая мадмуазель лет 8-9, которая стоит за спиной у парня и плетёт маленькие косички из коротких волос. Очаровательное зрелище.

-Добрый день, молодые люди, - обнаруживает своё присутствие он, и на него тут же смотрят две пары идентичных по цвету и форме глаз, - куда вы дели Мерлина?

-Его украл дракон, - с важным видом сообщает девочка, - добрый день, мистер.

Парень весело фыркает, откладывает бумаги и треплет девочку по макушке, тут же наводя беспорядок в кудряшках, кое-как убранных в два хвостика.

-И дракона этого зовут Джеймс. Он всё-таки вытащил Марка на свежий воздух под предлогом кофе, - комментирует он, внимательно и, вообще, довольно бесцеремонно рассматривая мужчину, - а для вас у меня уже всё готово, - он кивает головой в сторону бумаг, вставая с кресла и подхватывая девочку на руки, - иск, ответный иск, доказательная база, распечатки сомнительных денежных переводов и всякое такое. Только посмотрите, пожалуйста, чтобы всё было верно. Я нихрена в этом не смыслю, - бранное слово он произносит одними губами, цепляя взглядом взгляд Гарри.

-Вытащить Марка из офиса в середине дня – довольно непростая задача, - с лёгкой улыбкой говорит Гарри, как будто бы не замечая столь пристального изучения своей персоны. И стараясь не выказывать удивление на следующую реплику парня. И на то, что он, кажется, даже не собирается представиться, - а для человека, который, как вы выразились, не очень-то смыслит, вы достаточно грамотно всё составили.

-Я просто офигительно отзывчивая, добрая и сообразительная фея-крёстная Марка, - поясняет парень под хихиканье сестры (она не может быть его дочерью, если только он не стал отцом лет в 16 – решает Гарри), - а сейчас, сэр Галахад, нам нужно спешить в парк аттракционов, так что передайте Марку от меня большое «пока». Удачного дня! – салютует подхваченной со стола кепкой, надевает её на голову и оставляет немного ошарашенного Гарри одного.

Буквально через десять минут возвращается Марк. Гарри как раз закончил проверку документов и укладывал их в портфель. Марк салютует ему стаканом с кофе и оглядев кабинет, сразу задаёт вопрос:

-Мой новый курьер-ассистент-секретарь-журналист не ввёл тебя в состояние культурной комы?

-Практически. Мерлин, где ты его откопал? Он даже не представился, только назвался твоей феей-крестной и передал тебе большое «пока». Но все документы составлены на удивление хорошо. И надеюсь, что этот ребёнок – его младшая сестра и на вас не работает.

На лице у Харта такое ярко выраженное недоумение, что Марк не выдерживает и смеётся. В голос. Такое вообще нечасто увидишь.

-Он не любит представляться юристам какого бы то ни было толка. Гэри Анвин. На удивление смышлёный парень, хоть и с шилом в заднице. А сестра приехала на выходные, а тут неожиданно понадобилась его помощь, - отсмеявшись, говорит Мерлин, - и да, я понимаю, что у тебя бы на подготовку всей этой макулатуры ушло бы минут двадцать, но парню полезно поучиться, - и вид у него, конечно, такой, будто он вовсе не раскаивается, что выдернул человека с законного выходного в своих корыстных целях.

-Тот самый Анвин? – чуть склонил голову к плечу, уточняет Гарри.

-Тот самый. Понял, почему он не любит представляться? – ухмыляется Мерлин.

-О, более чем.

Конечно, он знаком со всеми более-менее значимыми фигурами юридического дела Англии. И с Анвином-старшим – тоже. Анвин-старший уже давно заработал себе репутацию защитника плохих парней.

И конечно Гарри осведомлён о всех тех слухах про сына Анвинов, которого выкинули из Оксфорда на первом курсе. Слухов тогда было множество, и он был вынужден их выслушать – когда твоя матушка-вдова увлекается только выращиванием гортензий и коллекционированием сплетен высшего общества, у тебя просто не остаётся выхода.

Вечером, уже давно поужинав, набросав план действий для предстоящего в среду слушания по делу «Kingsman» и проводя время за чтением книги, он поймал себя на том, что не перестаёт думать о шебутном подопечном Мерлина. В нём не было ни капли от аристократа, которым он являлся по крови – но зато в нём была та энергия, внутренний свет, сила какого-то упрямого бунта против привычного мироустройства, которая всегда так нравилась Гарри. Он встречал совсем немного таких людей (такой же была Анна, мать его сына), но всегда к ним тянулся, иногда – сам того не осознавая. И часто, смотря на них, он думал – а каким было бы его будущее, если бы он нашел в себе силы идти наперекор всему? Был бы он счастливее?

Жалеть о прожитых годах в его возрасте было бы глупо – он и не жалел. Но ночью ему почему-то снился дракон, крадущий принцессу, и фея-крёстная с яркими серо-зелёными глазами.


	5. Глава, в которой Гэри Анвин узнаёт о странных вкусах Гарри Харта

Казалось бы, жизнь Эггси налаживалась –у него есть хорошая работа, свой уютный угол, пусть и не в самом благополучном районе, сестра, которая его обожает (хотя изначально Гэри опасался, что отец будет всеми правдами и неправдами ограничивать их общение). У него есть Рокси, которая не просто его лучший друг, а уже и самый родной человек, наверное. У него есть танцы. Наверное, это просто смешно, но на тренировках, в зале или на открытом воздухе, под музыку или в тишине, он чувствует себя таким живым, свободным и кристально счастливым, что искренне считает, что лучшего чувства он не испытает никогда.   
Единственное, чего у него не было и в помине – так это личной жизни. Иногда он даже ходил на свидания –вообще-то он не был никаким там романтиком и вообще был сторонником ни к чему не обязывающего секса, но теперь просто познакомиться в клубе и по-быстрому перепихнуться казалось ему несерьёзным. Рокси говорила, что приглашать на свидание девушку, с который ты планируешь провести только одну ночь – опрометчиво, потому что рано или поздно попадётся какая-нибудь обидчивая «четвёрочка». Рокси была права – как и всегда. Поэтому подобную практику пришлось прекратить.   
У него даже были более долговременных отношений, но они, как правило, не продолжались больше трёх месяцев – у Эггси почти не было свободного времени и его девушки считали крайне оскорбительным такое невнимание.   
Около полугода назад он заявил Рокси, что она, мама и сестрёнка будут единственными женщинами в его жизни, потому что остальные все какие-то слишком сложные и утомительные. Рокси в свою очередь буднично предложила перейти на парней, на что получила шокированный взгляд и пылкую речь о том, что лучше он умрёт в одиночестве и его съедят мопсы.  
В общем, с планами на свою личную жизнь в компании дюжины мопсов он определился.  
***  
Он как раз только что попрощался с Рокси у выхода из Гайд-парка и пошел в сторону метро, когда в кармане завибрировал телефон.  
-Признайся уже, что и полдня прожить без меня не можешь, - ворчит в трубку Гэри, тут же сворачивая в противоположную от метро сторону, - нет, тебе повезло, я не дома и не в зале, у нас сегодня был балет на свежем воздухе. Не надо такси, тут двадцать минут пешком. Ты задолжал мне херову тучу вкусных сдобных булок, Марк!  
Эггси отключается и весело фыркает. Конечно, Марк давно знает, во сколько обычно заканчиваются его тренировки. И наверняка Гэри говорил ему, что сегодня они будут в Гайд-парке, просто забыл. А Марк не забыл и подловил Анвина прямо на подходе к метро. Ещё Марк дразнится и постоянно называет его балериной, но это, ясное дело, месть за Рапунцель. А ещё Марк – эксплуататор. А Эггси – добрый, безотказный котик. Которому сейчас очень зябко в одной только майке, потому что ветровку он почти принудительно одел на Рокси, которая постоянно одевалась не по погоде.  
В офисе он получает пончик, стопку документов к завтрашнему слушанию, которые надо отвезти Галахаду. Тот, видимо, как Мерлин – живёт на работе. Потому что уже почти десять вечера – какой нормальный человек будет торчать на работе в такое время? Ну, кроме тех, у кого в десять вечера работа только начинается. И кроме Эггси, который по факту тоже сейчас на работе, но это потому, что он котик. Ещё Марк просит, чтобы Гэри больше не назывался феей-крёстной, чтобы не нанести Гарри Харту душевную травму.  
-Так вот как его зовут! – Эггси даже бьёт раскрытой ладонью по столу, а Мерлин начинает безудержно ржать.  
-Вообще-то это ты мог сам спросить у него при вашей встрече в субботу. Но ты почему-то начал задвигать речи про фей. Даже не знаю, что с тобой такое произошло, Анвин. И иди уже, кэб подъехал, - Мерлин, всё ещё посмеиваясь, выпроваживает его из офиса.  
Стоит Гэри выйти из кэба, дойти до внушительной деревянной двери и прочитать название организации на ней – и ему хочется оставить документы под дверью и уйти. Побыстрее и подальше. Королевская прокурорская служба, мать её. Конечно. Где ещё может работать такой шикарный мужик в таком шикарном костюме.  
«Господь всемогущий, Гэри, какого хрена ты назвал его шикарным?!» - вопит внутренний голос, пока Эггси жмет на кпопку ввязи с консьержем. Или охранником. Или кто у них там сидит и надзирает за посетителями.   
-Ээээ… Добрый вечер. Гэри Анвин, к Гарри Харту.  
-По коридору до конца и налево.  
-Да. Спасибо, - уже в пустоту говорит Эггси, толкая открывшуюся дверь.  
Всё ещё хуже, чем могло быть. Тут коридоры, обшитые деревом, паркет, который блестит так, что Гэри не хочет наступать на него своими найками и херова туча портретов. А он в серой майке (даже не в футболке, черт возьми!) и джинсах, которые на коленях чуть испачканы в зелени травы. Он охуительно вписывается в интерьер, ничего не скажешь.  
Эггси старается максимально быстро преодолеть расстояние до нужной двери. Эта дверь не хуже входной. И надпись на ней – тоже. Гарри Харт. Директор Королевской прокурорской службы. Ну конечно. Он неуверенно стучится, видимо, в надежде, что ему никто не ответит, и он свалит из этого места. Но надежды не оправдываются.  
-Заходи, Гэри.  
-Что, ждёте только меня? – стараясь скрыть неловкость, спрашивает он, просачиваясь в кабинет, - И я не говорил вам своего имени.  
-Можно сказать, что только тебя. Ты – нет, а вот Мерлин сказал. Если мне лучше называть тебя феей-крёстной – только скажи, - и этот тип улыбается. У него умилительные ямочки на щеках, ироничный взгляд янтарных глаз и седые пряди в волосах. А ещё он без пиджака и без галстука, в одной только рубашке.  
-О нет, - говорит Эггси, то ли самому себе, то ли Гарри Харту, - можно просто Гэри.   
Он протягивает Харту папку с документами и так и застывает около его стола, рассматривая убранство кабинета, огромный стол, гортензию на окне. Благодаря небеса за то, что Гарри Харт, видимо, адекватный и воспитанный, и не спрашивает у него первым делом, почему же он сбежал от папочки и блестящего будущего. Потому что в этом грёбаном высшем обществе все друг друга знают. И если Мерлин сказал, как его зовут, то Гарри наверняка уже сложил два и два и знает, что он – «тот самый Анвин».   
-Гэри, садись, пожалуйста. Мне глубоко наплевать, тот самый Анвин ты или нет, если это ввело тебя в состояние транса, - как ни в чем не бывало говорит чертов Харт, не отрывая взгляда он документов.   
-Эй! Вы что, мысли мои читаете? – говорит он, прежде чем подумать. Как всегда. Плюхается в кресло и скрещивает руки на груди, надеясь, что хотя бы не краснеет. Хотя кончики ушей горят.  
-Нет. Достаточно было посмотреть на выражение твоего лица, - он отрывает взгляд от документов и смотрит на Гэри насмешливо и чуть щурясь, поверх стёкол очков. И этот его взгляд тоже охуительно мил. Интересно, он со всеми так общается, или…  
-Вы со всеми так общаетесь, или я это чем-то заслужил? – Гэри готов дать затрещину самому себе. Потому что его язык быстрее его мозга. Как бы это не звучало.  
-Вовсе нет. Просто, мне редко предоставляется возможность пообщаться в неформальной обстановке с адекватными людьми. Поэтому использую любой шанс, - Гарри пожимает плечами и говорит это, как само собой разумеющееся. Гэри аж дар речи теряет. Ненадолго.  
-То есть это потому, что я адекватный?  
-А разве нет? – чёртова вопросительно приподнятая бровь. Он их выщипывает, что ли?  
-Наверное да, - Эггси дергает плечами и встаёт, - я пойду, наверное. Я только документы занёс, простите, что отвлекаю своей адекватной болтовнёй.  
-Не спеши. Я уже закончил, подброшу тебя до дома.  
-Ээээ… не нужно. Меня там кэб ждёт… - Эггси уже пятиться к выходу.  
-Не ждёт. Тут парковка только для автомобилей сотрудников, и охрана наверняка уже прогнала этот твой кэб с неё, - Гарри встаёт, подхватывает со стола папку с документами, набрасывает пиджак и в следующую секунду открывает перед Эггси дверь, - а Марк тебя и так знатно эксплуатирует, чтобы я позволил тебе ещё и добираться до дома ночью на перекладных.   
Когда они сели в мерседес Гарри, Анвин ещё пытался вяло отпираться.  
-Но вам потом ещё ехать обратно! И даже не пытайтесь утверждать, что живёте где-нибудь поблизости от района выходцев с Кариб и Ямайки! Наверняка где-то здесь же!  
-Ночь, дороги пустые, Гэри. И ради всего святого, перестань выкать. Просто Гарри, ладно?   
-Эээ…да, окей. Договорились, - мальчишка стушевался, зато перестал отпираться. Гарри удовлетворённо улыбнулся, стянул пиджак и кинул его на заднее сиденье.  
-Расскажешь мне, как ты очутился в «Kingsman»? – как бы между прочим просит Гарри, выруливая с парковки. Будто бы ему и вправду интересно…  
На самом деле, Гэри живет не так уж далеко, как сам думает. На машине по пустым дорогам – двадцать минут. Но Гарри не гонит – и их разговор плавно как-то сам по себе из неловкого бормотания Гэри перерастает в активный обмен вкусами в литературе. Гэри так искренне поражается тому, что кто-то в своём уме мог назвать книгу «Моби Дик», что Гарри не выдерживает и смеётся, позволяя себе чуть отвлечься от дороги и посматривая на парня, который тоже смеётся, откинув голову на спинку автомобильного сиденья. Ещё они успевают немного поговорить о вкусах в еде, потому что Гэри вдруг сообщает, что жутко голоден.   
-Душу бы продал за огромный вкусный кусок пиццы! – вдохновенно и мечтательно говорит Эггси.  
-Ты, наверное, только пиццей и пончиками и питаешься? Как Джеймс, у которого аллергия на нормальную еду?  
-Ну нет, это клевета. Больше всего на свете я люблю пастуший пирог. И стейки. Ну и булочки, конечно. Ну а у вас…эээ… тебя какие предпочтения? Чай в пять часов вечера? – подначивает Гэри.  
-Нет. Овсянка. И виски.  
-Чего? Ты это серьёзно или шутишь так?  
Парень выглядит настолько ошарашенным, что Гарри снова смеётся. Последний раз столько приступов смеха за один вечер у него было… лет двадцать назад, наверное.  
-Серьёзно, конечно. Овсянка – это вкусно, быстро и очень много вариативно. И виски я люблю по той же причине.  
-Ты странный, Гарри Харт, - хмыкает Эггси, - на повороте налево, третий дом по левой стороне.  
Гарри тормозит перед указанным домом и с улыбкой смотрит на Анвина.   
-Не страньше вас, мистер Анвин.  
-О, Алиса в стране чудес? Прощайте, ноги! – цитирует Эггси конец предложения, началом которого является реплика Гарри. И тает от этой тёплой, чуть удивлённой улыбки, - сожалею, но не могу пригласить вас на чаепитие, Шляпник спит, и мне ещё выгуливать мартовского мопса.  
-Погулять с вами? – неожиданно даже для самого себя предлагает Гарри.  
-Завтра же суд с самого утра. Марк мне голову откусит, если узнает, что его лучик света в тёмном царстве проспал, потому что помогал мне выгуливать мопса…  
-Я мало сплю, Гэри. Впрочем, я не буду…  
-Нет! – перебивает Анвин слишком уж быстро, - нет уж. Жди здесь, я только возьму мопса и ветровку.  
Гэри выскакивает из машины, возится с дверью и скрывается в доме. Появляется на улице через пять минут, в салатового цвета ветровке, оскорбляющей все до единого эстетические чувства Гарри и со смешным шарообразным псом на поводке. Гарри как раз докуривает сигарету, стоя у ступенек крыльца. Гэри немного залипает на эту картину, но вовремя себя одергивает и сбегает вниз по ступенькам.  
-Гарри, это старичок Джимми. Вообще его непосредственная хозяйка – дама, что сдаёт мне жильё, но мы с ним хорошо ладим. Хотя он та ещё сварливая развалюшка.  
В итоге они гуляют по парку минут сорок и ещё столько же стоят у дома Гэри, находя всё новые темы для разговора. Но в итоге прощаться всё же приходится – Гарри бросает взгляд на часы и его брови взлетают вверх, когда он понимает, что они гуляют с пёсиком уже полтора часа. Неудивительно, что пёсик уже заснул у Гэри на руках.   
В эту ночь Гэри засыпает со странным чувством блаженного спокойствия внутри.


	6. Глава, в которой два взрозлых человека устраивают пижамную вечеринку

Всё идёт своим чередом. Относительно тёплый сентябрь сменяется дождливым октябрём, а тот – ещё более мокрым и промозглым ноябрём.  
Гэри усердно работает, обрастая всё новыми и новыми обязанностями. Он до сих пор испытывает чувство эйфории при мысли о том, что вот, он здесь, и он причастен ко всему, что происходит в «Kingsman». Ему доверяют, его ценят. С каждой новой функцией многофункционального Гэри Анвина ему повышают и зарплату, что тоже очень даже кстати.  
Тренировки становятся почти ежедневными – после рождественских праздников у них соревнования. Они каким-то чудом прошли отбор на одно из самых известных в мире первенств по современному танцу. Это при том, что ни один из них даже не может сказать точно, в каком стиле они работают.  
Поэтому он курсирует между работой и залом, с ужасом думая о том, что он ещё хотел было начать получать высшее образование, хотя бы дистанционно. Это был бы полный аврал.  
Даже с Рокси они почти не видятся. У неё тоже полно работы – в начале лета она защитила докторскую по искусствоведению и теперь преподает в Кембридже, пишет монографию и мотается по конференциям. Метит в профессора. И глушит текилу с Анвином, если выдаётся свободный вечерок. У неё тоже – никакой личной жизни.  
С Гарри они встречаются ещё несколько раз – пару раз он заезжает в издательство, и в один из таких случаев Гэри утаскивает его в кофейню напротив, обещая познакомить с самыми вкусными булочками во вселенной. «И нет, Гарри, это не эвфемизм!». В итоге они просиживают за кофе и разговором часа два. Марк почему-то даже не ворчит, когда Гэри возвращается. Только взгляд у него какой-то ехидный. Ещё пару раз Гэри возит ему какие-то документы, а Гарри подбрасывает его до дома, и они гуляют с Джимми.  
В самом конце октября старичок Джимми покидает этот мир в возрасте одиннадцати лет. Гэри невообразимо грустно от этого, он просит у Марка выходной, и они с миссис Эттвуд хоронят пса на крошечном заднем дворе позади их дома. Весь день льёт дождь, и они сидят дома – Гэри помогает старушке готовить, они убирают дом с крыльца до самой крыши, пересаживают разросшиеся на подоконнике цветы. К концу дня становится чуть легче, но печаль никуда не исчезает. Эггси почему-то думает о Гарри и ловит себя на мысли, что скучает по нему.  
***  
В ноябре Эггси исполняется 25 лет. Вообще, он никогда особо не отмечал день рождения, обычно они с Рокси придумывали развлекательную программу на двоих, и этим всё ограничивалось. Но в прошлом году кто-то (Гэри точно знал, что это был Джеймс, который имел очень любопытный нос, сующийся в личные дела сотрудником) взболтнул всему офису, что у Анвина день старения, и его целый день поздравляли. Все, кому не лень. Просто из вежливости. Анвин чуть не умер от неловкости, к концу дня уговорил Мерлина спрятать его ото всех в кабинете, и потом ещё неделю носил кофе и булочки всем, кроме Джеймса. Поэтому в этом году всё прошло куда спокойнее – Джеймс перехватил его на входе в офис, похлопал его по плечу и с заговорческим видом вручил что-то прямоугольное и запечатанное в оберточную бумагу:  
-Это тебе от нас с Мерлином и Перси. И больше никто уже даже не помнит, что у тебя день рождения. Зря ты так нервничал год назад.  
-Да я чуть не сдох от неловкости в тот раз. Спасибо, Джеймс, - улыбается Гэри, - это книжка?  
-Не скажу. Распакуешь – сам увидишь, - и Ланселот исчезает так же внезапно, как и появился.  
Марк отпустил его раньше обычного (в шесть часов вечера, небывалое везение!) и мама и сестра украли его прямо у дверей редакции. Они поужинали в одном из их любимых мест с отвратительно классической и офигительно вкусной английской едой, Эггси получил годовой запас объятий от сестры и заботы от мамы.  
-Пока не нашел себе невесту?  
-Мама, ты опять за своё… - ворчит Эггси, впрочем, не отрываясь от поедания пудинга, - я с Рокси то вижусь неприлично редко, какие невесты?  
-А почему не Рокси твоя невеста? Она же красииивая! – а вот это уже сестра, смотрит своими большими глазёнками и улыбается.  
-Потому что Рокси – мой друг. Она не может быть моей невестой, милая, - Гэри улыбается и треплет сестру по макушке.  
-Жааааль, - вздыхает девочка, но тут же оживляется, когда ей приносят мороженое.  
-Невесты – не главное в жизни, мам, - авторитетно заявляет Эггси, параллельно думая, облизать ли тарелку или это будет уже слишком.  
-Это верно, милый. Главное – что у тебя всё хорошо. Я рада, что ты нашел для себя ту жизнь, в которой ты счастлив. И горжусь, что ты сделал это сам, своим умом и силами, - говорит Мишель, сжимая в своей ручке пальцы сына.  
-Мааааам, - тянет Эггси, и, в общем-то, понятия не имеет, что можно на это сказать. Поэтому просто обнимает мать, - это ты меня так воспитала. Поэтому без тебя бы ничего не вышло.  
Помимо объятий, заботы и слов, от которых так приятно и тепло, он получает открытку и смешного зелёного слоника от сестры, которые она сделала сама и коробочку от мамы. Коробочка выглядит так, будто внутри неё что-то очень дорогое. Внутри оказываются часы. И это даже не Rolex. Это Patek Philippe. Проще говоря – охренительно дорогие часы. У Эггси из приличной одежды одни брюки и пара рубашек. С остальной его одеждой носить такие часы – кощунство.  
-Даже не пытайся отпираться, - видя выражение лица сына, говорит Мишель, - я специально выбрала довольно неконсервативную модель. К твоим джинсам они тоже вполне подойдут. Ты с детства зависал у витрин часовых магазинов. Пора бы уже завести свои часы.  
-Мам. Ты самая лучшая, - Эггси улыбается во все зубы, что у него есть.  
Вечером они успевают увидеться с Рокси, но ненадолго – завтра рано утром она уезжает на конференцию аж в Уэльс и привычной тусовки на полночи не быть. Они выпивают пару пинт пива, обсуждают всё на свете и Рокси обещает привезти ему из Уэльса «что-то действительно особенное». По её хитрющему виду Гэри понимает, что снова станет жертвой безумных идей Мортон.  
На часах почти одиннадцать, когда он подходит к дому. На улице свежо после короткого дождя и в конверсах откровенно прохладно, да и тёплую толстовку давно пора сменить на куртку. А все его куртки уже давно просятся. на покой. Гэри, занятый думами о том, что пора бы обновить гардероб теплой одежды, сворачивает на свою улицу, почти доходит до дома, поднимает глаза – и останавливается, как вкопанный. У его дома стоит мерседес. Вполне определённый. Принадлежащий Гарри Харту. И сам Гарри Харт стоит и курит, разглядывая небо.  
-Кхм… Не меня ждёте, мистер Харт?  
Гарри тут же оборачивается к нему – всем корпусом, как раз в тот момент, когда губы его обхватывают фильтр сигареты. Эггси бесстыже залипает. Гарри затягивается, выдыхает дым и тепло улыбается.  
-Конечно нет. Свою подружку, она живёт двумя кварталами дальше, но все парковочные места забиты, - беспардонно язвит он, - конечно тебя, Гэри.   
-А зачем? – Эггси уже мысленно отвешивает себе затрещину. «Какая к черту разница – зачем? Уж не ты ли последнюю неделю только и думаешь о том, как же так вот случайно пересечься с чертовым Хартом?» - вопит его рассудок.   
-Ммм… Просто так? Соскучился? Решил нанести визит вежливости? – перечисляет Харт, прицельно оправляя окурок в урну и принимаясь загибать пальцы, - на самом деле, мне совершенно случайно сообщили, что у тебя сегодня день рождения.   
-Я убью Джеймса, - качает головой Гэри.  
-Причем тут Джеймс?  
-Обычно он разглашает подобную информацию.  
Гарри улыбается. Чертов Гарри Харт подходит ближе, останавливается в шаге от Анвина и смотрит на него этими своими блядски красивыми янтарными глазами.  
-Я видел твоё личное дело, - пожимает плечами, - тебе неловко от того, что я хотел поздравить тебя?  
Гэри хотел бы сам знать ответ на вопрос. Он в кои-то веки думает, прежде чем говорит.  
-Обычно мне неловко принимать поздравления от… ну, типа, посторонних. Но вот сейчас этого нет. Почему-то. Не знаю. Наверное, потому что ты уже и не посторонний, хотя я даже понятия не имею, что ты за человек такой. Разве что совсем чуть-чуть. Как-то так, - бормочет Гэри, смотря куда-то поверх плеча Гарри. И кажется всё-таки краснеет. Он не знает, почему и зачем говорит это. Знает только, что это и правда так.   
Харт внутренне умиляется тому, как очаровательно розовеют щёки парня и пылают алым кончики ушей. Он сам искренне недоумевает, почему он здесь. Зачем он почти полтора часа ждал, пока Гэри придёт домой, и по какой причине и, главное, в какой момент их почти случайные встречи стали самым желанным времяпрепровождением для Харта. Гарри никогда не был склонен к самообману. Он старался уверить самого себя в том, что испытывает к этому юноше только чисто платонический интерес, но на деле всё выходило совсем не так. Потому что Харту нравилось не только то, что Анвин хороший собеседник. Ещё ему нравились хорошо очерченная фигура Анвина, изгиб его спины, линия плеч. Его внимательные зелёные глаза, светлые ресницы и то, как он в задумчивости покусывает нижнюю губу. А ещё Гарри Харт не был дураком и видел, как мальчишка периодически на него залипает. Настоящей проблемой было то, что Гэри был всего-то на пару лет старше сына Гарри.   
Когда Гарри ловит на себе чуть недоуменный взгляд Анвина, то понимает, что, должно быть, слишком глубоко задумался. Он просит дать ему один момент, возвращается к машине, и аккуратно достаёт с заднего сиденья сопящий сверточек. Последний раз они с Гэри гуляли в парке без их четвероногого старенького спутника, что наволило на крайне неутешительные выводы. Гарри понятия не имеет, как на такой подарок отреагирует Гэри, когда с улыбкой протягивает ему тёплый свёрточек, в котором дремлет щенок мопса.  
-С днём рождения, Гэри, - и тот взгляд, что он получает от парня, определённо стоил всей той двухнедельной возни с псом, пока тот обитал у Гарри.  
-Гарри, это же… - Анвин просто не верит своим глазам. Он смотрит на смешную черную мордочку, осторожно гладит щенка между ушек и бережно прижимает его к груди, поднимая взгляд на мужчину. Сейчас ему наплевать на то, что он наверняка выглядит как его сестра, когда ей подарили пони, - спасибо, Гарри, - сделать шаг вперёд и обнять мужчину оказывает не так уж сложно и почти не страшно. Гарри выше него, его дыхание щекочет волосы на виске, а ладонь скользит по спине Гэри.  
-Не буду спрашивать, сколько ты меня ждал, чтобы не прийти в ужас повторно. Но думаю, что будет уместно пригласить тебя на чай. Если ты никуда не торопишься, - не спеша разрывать объятия, тихо, почти шепотом говорит Гэри. Почти на ухо Гарри. Стараясь не думать, какого черта он творит.  
-Я бы не отказался, даже если бы куда-то торопился. Что маловероятно. К кому я могу торопиться в почти что полночь?  
-Ну не знаю. К семье? – Гэри чуть отстраняется, и вопросительно смотрит на Гарри. Тот качает головой и ерошит волосы парня.  
-Я живу один, если ты об этом. Пойдём, пока ты не продрог окончательно. Толстовка – не лучшая одежда для ноября, - мужчина всё-таки размыкает объятия, снова возвращается к машине и достаёт оттуда ещё и собачий корм, - решил, что у тебя может не остаться времени на то, чтобы купить ему еды, - поясняет он на недоуменный взгляд Гэри и получает ещё один щенячий взгляд.  
***  
-То есть, у тебя совсем никого нет?.. – возобновляет прерванный разговор Анвин, разливая чай. Мопс мирно спит на коленях Гарри. А Гарри опять без пиджака. И сейчас он закатывает рукава своей кипенно-белой рубашки и Эггси почти проливает чай, засмотревшись.  
-У меня есть сын, если ты об этом, - мужчину не смущают подобные вопросы. Их с Гэри разговоры часто строятся по схеме «вопрос-ответ», и оба иногда задают друг другу личные вопросы. Почему-то это не кажется неудобным, - но в быту я тот ещё тиран, наверное. Потому что со мной никто не уживается. Я привык жить один.   
-Прям уж таки и тиран, - ворчит Гэри, попутно переваривая информацию о том, что Гарри Харт – он ещё и чей-то отец, - ты голодный? У меня нет нормальной еды, но есть самое вкусное печенье во вселенной. А сколько сыну лет?  
-Двадцать три. Давай сюда своё печенье и садись уже.  
-А сколько тебе лет? – Гэри суёт Гарри практически под нос вазочку, набитую печеньем и плюхается на стул рядом с ним. Внимательно и любопытно так смотрит, шумно прихлёбывая горячий чай. Соврем некультурно.  
-Неприличный вопрос. И ты всегда так пьёшь?  
-Вполне справедливый вопрос. Ты же знаешь, сколько мне. И ещё ты знаешь моё второе имя, раз видел личное дело. А это вообще катастрофа. Всегда, а что?  
-Мне сорок шесть. Твоё второе имя очень милое, не понимаю, в чем трагедия. Ремарк тоже был Марией, знаешь ли, - Гарри просто не может не улыбаться. Это выше его сил, - и это ужасно, Гэри. Ты просто ужасно пьёшь чай.  
Эггси смеётся, стараясь делать это как можно тише. Благо, что на первом этаже только кухня и комната, которую именуют общей гостиной, а спальня миссис Эттвуд на втором этаже.  
-Оскорбляю твоё чувство прекрасного в очередной раз? И я думал, тебе меньше. Отлично выглядишь для старикашки. Это такой комплимент.  
-Ну в таком случае – спасибо на добром слове. Но если ты ещё раз упомянешь слово «старикашка» в контексте с моей личностью – получишь по заднице, - выражение лица Гэри после сказанного Хартом просто шедеврально. Но он быстро берёт себя в руки и принимает правила игры – такой обращенный в форму шутки флирт присутствовал в их разговорах повсеместно. Чаще провокатором выступает Анвин, хотя Гарри и сомневается, что тот понимает, что делает.  
-Если только это доставит вас удовольствие, мистер Харт. А теперь, раз ты здесь, Гарри, пойдём! Я буду показывать тебе свою комнату!   
-Анвин, тебе что, десять лет? – Гарри закатывает глаза, но послушно поднимается, перемещая мопса с колен на руки, и следует за Гэри.  
У Гэри оказывается на удивление чистая комната – Гарри ожидал увидеть полный кавардак, но из беспорядка тут только чуть сбившееся покрывало на постели, пара маек, висящих на спинке кровати и высокая стопка книг на столе.  
-Сам убираешься? – наверное, тон выходит чуть более удивленным, чем рассчитывал Гарри.  
-Конечно, а что? Думал, у меня тут будут штаны, висящие на люстре и всё такое? – Эггси подталкивает Гарри к кровати и вынуждает того сесть, а сам плюхается на пол и принимается гладить щенка, который снова оказывается у мужчины на коленях, - на самом деле, у меня просто совсем немного вещей и разбрасывать особо и нечего. Запихиваешь всё в шкаф – и порядок.   
Гарри не отказывает себе в удовольствии опустить ладонь на волосы Гэри и погладить того, зарываясь пальцами в волосы на затылке. Анвин откровенно млеет.  
-Не любишь обрастать багажом? – интересуется Гарри, продолжая свои нехитрые манипуляции поглаживания.  
-Что-то вроде того, наверное. Не вижу в этом ни необходимости, ни потребности. Этот дом – первое место почти за десять лет, где я задержался уже на три с лишним года. Гарри? – зовёт парень, поднимая взгляд на мужчину.  
-Да?  
-Оставайся, - просто просит он. Не предлагает – а именно просит. Он обдумывал эту мысль с самого начала их чаепития. Почему-то ему не хочется отпускать Гарри Харта.  
-Хорошо, Гэри, - кажется, Гарри даже не удивлён.   
-И зови меня Эггси.  
-Хорошо, Эггси. Значит, у нас пижамная вечеринка?  
Так зовут Гэри только самые важные для него люди – мама, сестра и Рокси. А теперь ещё и Гарри Харт. Который не только не выглядит на свои сорок шесть, но и ведёт себя совершенно неподобающе стареющему джентельмену. Они уже говорили об этом – тогда Гарри сказал, что общаясь с Гэри, он не чувствует потребности в каких-либо формальностях, проще говоря, может просто быть собой. Это на работе и на ненавистных выходах в свет ему нужно быть подчеркнуто-вежливым занудой-аристократом с безупречными манерами. И он умеет быть таким. Для Гарри это удобно, потому что его образ помогает держать дистанцию между ним и остальными людьми. А с теми, кого он хочет пустить в свою жизнь, он превращается в другого человека. В такого Гарри, который сейчас сидит в комнате Эггси.  
***  
Эггси выдаёт Гарри безразмерную белую футболку, какие обычно носят реперы в телеке, и долго роется в стопке штанов, чтобы найти что-то, более-менее подходящее Харту по росту. Мягкие то ли домашние, то ли спортивные штаны всё-таки находятся на самом дне ящика – Гэри их не надевал, кажется, ни разу, потому что они на кого-то более длинноногого. Кого-то вроде Харта. Гэри вручает мужчине комплект и объявляет, что теперь это его личный комплект домашней одежды в обители Эггси Анвина. Когда Гарри возвращается из ванной переодетый, Гэри всерьёз думает о том, чтобы запереть его в доме и не выпускать. Потому что домашний Гарри Харт – это очень мило.  
У Эггси большая кровать и они вдвоём вполне комфортно устраиваются на ней поверх покрывала. Они могли бы даже не касаться друг друга, но у обоих нет никакого желания соблюдать дистанцию – Гэри уютно притирается к плечу Харта, выискивая что-то в ноутбуке.  
-Эггси, ты ведь занимаешься каким-то спортом? – продолжает прерванную рубрику «вопрос-ответ» Гарри.  
-Из чего ты сделал такие выводы?  
-Например из того, что для человека, который каждый день ест убийственные булки из той кофейни, где мы с тобой были, ты в слишком хорошей форме. Плавание? Или гимнастика?   
-О, моя форма – заслуга тех самых булок, - кивает Гэри, но всё же отшечает на вопрос, - раньше – гимнастика, но это было давно. Около десяти последних лет – танцы.  
Удивление Гарри очень сдержанно и лаконично – он приподнимает брови и смотрит прямо на Гэри. Очень заинтересованно.  
-Это необычно. И что за танцы?  
-Ну… я не знаю. Сейчас появился такой универсальный термин, как «стрит-дэнс», но мы не до концы вписываемся и в него. У нас – джаз-фанк, щепотка джаз-модерна, пару ложек хип-хопа и акробатики, как следует взболтать – и получится как раз то самое. Могу показать, у меня здесь есть пара записей. Если тебе правда интересно.  
-Интересно. Я не могу представить тебя танцующего силами только лишь моей фантазии.  
Гэри показывает ему пару видео, за которые ему самому не стыдно. В процессе болтает, тыкает пальцем в экран. «Это Рокси, из-за неё я туда попал», «а этот парень раньше занимался балетом, видел бы он, что он вытворяет!», «босиком гораздо удобнее, сцепление с полом лучше, а ещё если постоянно заниматься в обуви, можно разориться».  
-Ты полон сюрпризов, мой мальчик, - только и говорит Гарри, когда видео подходит к концу, и эти слова, кажется, катализируют какой-то процесс в голове парня. Гэри в миг застывает, даже дыхание задерживает, поворачивает голову и смотрит Гарри в глаза, будто силясь найти там насмешку. Но в глазах – только привычное тепло, интерес и ещё что-то, что Анвин не может облечь в слова. Наверное, это оно заставляет парня склониться ближе и, вдохнув, будто перед прыжком в воду, прижаться губами к губам мужчины. Гарри не отстраняется. Легко проводит пальцами по волосам Анвина, по шее, где бешено бьётся пульс, устраивает одну ладонь у него на плече, в то время как вторая почти невесомо скользит по рёбрам вниз и замирает на бедре парня. Он привлекает Гэри чуть ближе к себе и мягко прихватывает его нижнюю губу зубами, чтобы затем провести по ней языком и скользнуть им внутрь чужого рта, провести самым кончиком по кромке зубов, не торопясь углублять поцелуй, пока чужой язык не касается его собственного.  
Гарри старается держать себя в руках, но когда они всё-таки отрываются друг от друга – его дыхание тяжелое, а пальцы довольно ощутимо сжимают бедро Эггси. А тот дышит так, будто пробежал марафон, смотрит на мужчину испуганно, но в зелёных глазах такая поволока, что Гарри посмеивается и треплет Эггси по волосам.  
-Ты выглядишь так, будто только что чудом спасся от аллигатора, - комментирует Гарри.  
-Гарри, я… прости, я не хотел ничего такого, я вообще не их тех… - сбивчиво бормочет Гэри, окончательно запутавшись в ситуации и себе самом.  
-Эггси, - зовёт Гарри, и парень тут же смотрит на него, а не в стену, как раньше, - за такое обычно не извиняются. И не из тех – это не из кого?  
-Ну… я не гей, - поясняет Анвин, - вроде как. Я уже не уверен.  
-Я тоже не гей, Эггси. Мне одинаково симпатичны и женщины, и мужчины. Зачем обделять вниманием целую половину человечества? – Гарри приобнимает Эггси за плечи одной рукой и прижимает к себе, - подумаешь об этом на досуге, а сейчас, ради всего святого, расслабься.  
-То есть, я не сделал ничего ужасного?  
-Абсолютно ничего ужасного, Гэри. Просто обдумай свои вкусы, а то вдруг они поменялись, а ты не заметил, - подзуживает Гарри и получает тычок локтём в рёбра, - вот так-то лучше, - смеётся он.  
Они смотрят какой-то фильм и засыпают где-то на середине, прямо так, поверх одеяла и в обнимку.   
Когда назойливый будильник всё-таки заставляет Эггси проснуться, Гарри, конечно же, уже нет у него под боком. Гэри прекрасно помнит, что он натворил прошлым вечером. От этого очень стыдно и так же приятно. Потому что Гарри его не оттолкнул, о нет. А ещё Гарри охуенно целуется. И Гэри надо очень хорошо подумать над своим поведением – его никогда не тянуло на мужиков, с чего вдруг?  
Одежда, в которой Гарри спал, аккуратно сложена на стуле, а поверх неё лежит записка.  
«Доброе утро, Эггси. Мне пришлось уйти рано, для того, чтобы успеть заехать домой. Я познакомился с леди Эттвуд и погулял с мопсом (придумай ему имя на досуге). P.S. Сохранил тебе в телефон свой номер – ты же сам никогда не спросишь, верно? Лучше пиши смс, на звонки редко, когда получается отвечать. P.P.S. Что ты делаешь на Рождество?»   
На Рождество у Эггси совершенно никаких планов. Рокси уезжает к родителям, мама и сестра, понятное дело, празднуют дома, миссис Эттвуд каждый год уезжает к дочери на неделю-две. Поэтому уже по пути на работу Эггси достаёт телефон и набирает смс.  
«Доброе утро, Гарри! Мои планы на Рождество выглядят как чистый лист. Ты понравился миссис Эттвуд. Спасибо, что погулял с псом.»  
«В таком случае я хотел бы предложить объединить наше с тобой отсутствие планов на Рождество. На этот раз у меня. Не за что, Эггси. Не забудь придумать ему имя.»  
«Не имею ничего против такого плана. Он столько спит, что пока я буду звать его Соней. Как у Кэрролла. О, я почти прошел мимо работы, пока ты меня отвлекал. Пока, Гарри. Хорошего дня.»  
Гэри весь день пялиться на всех особей мужского пола, пытаясь разглядеть в них «объект». К концу дня он приходит к выводу, что ему не совсем нравятся мужчины. Ему нравится только Гарри Харт.


	7. Глава про Рождество

С началом декабря начинается полный аврал на работе. Гарри привык к этому и смирился бы с тройным объёмом работы (вместо привычного двойного), наградой за который обычно являлись длинные выходные после Рождества. Смирится ему мешал тот факт, что за месяц с лишним он ни разу не увиделся с Эггси. Они общались друг с другом каждый день посредством смс-ок. Гарри не расставался с телефоном нигде.  
После того случая дома у Эггси их общение едва ли изменилось. В первые дни Гарри опасался, что Анвин всё-таки впадёт в состояние отрицания ситуации, но судя по нескончаемому потоку сообщений, этого не произошло.   
Но этот месяц-без-Анвина, в общем-то, оказался и весьма полезным. Гарри с удивлением осознал, что скучает по мальчишке. Он был довольно скупым на привязанности человеком и поэтому круг людей, по которым он мог скучать, был очень и очень ограничен. И откровенно говоря, Харт даже и подумать не мог, что среди этих людей появится кто-то ещё. Но Гэри Анвин вторгся в его голову и сердце нагло и без проса.   
Гарри разумно не строил далеко идущих планов, потому что понимал, что в их случае это бесполезно. Гэри Анвин сам наверняка понятия не имел, что с ним происходит. Гарри не собирался давить, только подначивал иногда парня, отправляя тому сообщения в язвительно-провокационной форме и завязывал словестные перепалки, которые неизбежно кончались обоюдным флиртом. Их с Гэри разница в возрасте и его шаткое положение в высшей обществе (тот самый Анвин, да) – последнее, что волновало Харта.   
«Гарри, я тут давно думал, и ты понимаешь, в чем ужас?» - приходит как-то раз в три часа ночи смс-ка от Эггси.  
«Твоё озарение столь важно, что не может подождать до утра?» - почти что вслепую набирает Харт.  
«Да! Гарри, мне совершенно, абсолютно не нравятся мужики. Они меня не привлекают. Ну вот вообще. Я проверил всеми способами, которые не выходят за рамки приличного поведения. P.S. Просмотр порно тоже считается приличным поведением. Так вот. Мне не нравятся мужики. Но мне абсолютно точно нравишься ты, а ты мужик! Гарри, я не могу спать вторые сутки, у меня когнитивный диссонанс!»  
«Может это просто потому, что я лучший, как ты говоришь, «мужик» на планете?»  
«Ага. И самый скромный. Но вообще, может быть именно поэтому. Спасибо, Гарри. Спокойной ночи.»  
***  
Утро Сочельника. Гэри собирается на работу, одновременно с этим заваливая Гарри смс-ками.   
«Гарри. Во сколько мне приезжать? И куда, главное? Ты ещё не передумал?»  
«Доброе утро, Эггси. В любое время начиная с шести вечера. Я мог бы заехать за тобой, но ты будешь отпираться, верно? Так что скину тебе адрес. И ты опять говоришь глупости. И не забудь взять с собой пса. У него всё ещё временное имя?»  
«Да, буду отпираться. У меня целых две ноги, я доеду и сам! Он всё ещё много спит. Поэтому он Соня. До вечера, Гарри.»  
Они не виделись с самого дня рождения Гэри – почти полтора месяца. Он так и не определился с названием для того, что он чувствует к мужчине. Зато определился с тем, что произошедший тогда поцелуй – определённо лучший в его жизни. Он даже смотрел гей-порно, но ему быстро стало страшно от того, что они там делали, и он прекратил это дело. В общем, Гэри Анвин был на распутье и не знал, что делать, что думать, и в какую сторону двигаться. Впервые, блин в жизни. И всё из-за грёбаного Гарри Харта, благослови его Господь.  
Он думал, что Рокси поможет ему хоть как-то, но когда он описал ей всю ситуацию, Роксана Мортон не могла перестать смеяться около двадцати минут, повторяя «Да ты Хартофил, Анвин!». Рокси первый раз на его памяти не выдала ему с ходу какое-нибудь разумное решение, как она это умела. А значит – дело труба.  
***  
С работы все разъезжаются в пять часов вечера. Эггси заезжает домой, переодевается, долго топчется около большого зеркала в прихожей на первом этаже, сомневаясь, что решение одеться поприличнее было верным. Но он вроде бы неплохо выглядит. Рокси, с которой они ходили покупать ему «приличную одежду», откровенно развлекалась, заставляя его примерять гору нелепых рубашек, жилеток в ужасающий пейсли и непонятных галстуков. Аргументировала она своё садистское поведение тем, что вообще-то Эггси – её лучший друг в единственном экземпляре, а вот по магазинам ей почти всегда приходится ходить одной. Анвин торжественно пообещал исправить эту оплошность, если Рокси прекратит превращать его в клоуна и поможет подобрать что-нибудь поспокойнее. Что-то такое, что не оскорбит чувства Гарри Харта.  
Черные чиносы, белая рубашка с ненавязчивым светло-серым узорным принтом и черными пуговицами и новенькие кожаные конверсы. Эггси стоит перед зеркалом уже минут пятнадцать и миссис Эттвуд ехидно посмеивается, поглядывая на него из кухни.  
-Ну не смейтесь надо мной, - жалобно тянет парень, - лучше скажите, я выгляжу не совсем по-идиотски?   
Миссис Эттвуд смеётся и говорит, что он впервые за три с лишним года надел что-то кроме этих своих ужасных маек и джинсов, и поэтому выглядит просто отлично. И почаще бы так. Эггси благодарит её, расцеловывает в обе щеки, желает счастливого Рождества и ретируется, набросив ветровку (покупкой чего-то потеплее он так и не озаботился), и захватив рюкзак в одну руку, а мопса – в другую.  
Он выходит из подземки у Голланд-Парка, сверяется с картой в телефоне и направляется в нужную сторону. Район здесь, мягко говоря, благополучный – аккуратные, как на подбор, дома – сначала двух, трёхэтажные многоквартирные, раскрашенные в приятную глазу палитру, а потом – отдельно стоящие особнячки, каждый с ухоженным садиком и витиеватой изгородью. У одного из таких Гэри останавливается, потому что гугл-мэпс, в который он периодически поглядывает, сообщает, что это тот самый дом, что ему нужен. Он толкает калитку, поднимается на крыльцо, и, не давая себе времени на то, чтобы начать сомневаться, жмёт на кнопку звонка.  
У Гарри на голове очаровательный художественный беспорядок вместо привычной аккуратно зачесанной шевелюры и белый росчерк муки на щеке. Он тепло улыбается и отступает вглубь прихожей, пропуская Анвина в дом.  
-Добрый вечер, Эггси, - хрипотца в голосе Гарри чуть заметнее, чем обычно, и Гэри хмурится.  
-Привет, мистер Харт. Ты что, заболел? – он честно пытается напустить на себя строгий вид, но терпит поражение. Широко улыбается и, протягивая руку, стирает след от муки с щеки Гарри. Мужчина тянет за лацкан расстёгнутой ветровки, и Гэри послушно поворачивается, избавляясь от верхней одежды. Гарри критично щупает тонкую ткань, прежде чем повесить предмет одежды в шкаф.  
-Немного продуло, пустяки. Я удивлен, что ты ещё не подхватил простуду или чего похуже. Одеваться по погоде не пробовал? – умело переводит стрелки мужчина.   
Мопс крутится у них под ногами, требуя внимания и Гэри, стянув кеды, подхватывает его на руки и чешет на ушком.   
-Брось, Гарри, это ветровка и её не продувает ветер, а это главное. Мне вовсе не холодно, - отмахивается он, умолчав, что у него и нет никакой одежды теплее.  
-Мы с мопсом помоем лапки и будем тебе помогать, - заявляет парень и уже собирается поспешно ретироваться, но сообразив, что понятия не имеет, где ванная, замирает через три шага и слышит за спиной смешок Гарри.   
-Второй этаж и направо. Первая дверь. Бежевое полотенце для мопса, зелёное – для людей.  
Когда водные процедуры завершены, Гэри отпускает мопса изучать дом и сам по пути на кухню занимается тем же. На втором этаже как минимум две спальни, перила у лестницы гладкие и тёплые, большая светлая гостиная, столовая. Всё в светлых и тёплых тонах, в стиле старой Англии, но без помпезности. И кухня. Лучшим элементом которой является Гарри Харт. Гэри позволяет себе замереть в дверях, наблюдая за мужчиной, нарезающим шампиньоны с почти сверхъестественной скоростью. Гарри Харту определённо идёт этот дом, эта кухня и готовка. Ещё больше ему идут джинсы, которые, сидят вполне свободно, но всё равно очень и очень хорошо обрисовывают длинные ноги мужчины. Анвин хмыкает и прикусывает губу.  
Когда Гарри заканчивает с грибами и оборачивается на Гэри, тот наконец отмирает и перестаёт поедать Харта взглядом. Он даже не надеется, что остался незамеченным, потому что мужчина улыбается слишком лукаво.  
-Ты отлично выглядишь, Эггси. Зря ты носишь рубашки только по праздникам, - Гарри отвешивает комплимент в своём стиле – как будто о погоде говорит. Так вот просто и непринуждённо. И так приятно.  
-Спасибо. Если честно, я и по праздникам нечасто их ношу. А тебе очень идут джинсы, Гарри. Ты тоже носишь их только по особым случаям? – Гэри проходит в кухню и встаёт чуть позади Гарри, смотря ему через плечо, - что мы будем готовить? Судя по тому, как ты расправлялся с грибами, ты профессионал.   
-Можно сказать и так. Я бы носил подобную одежду чаще, но на работу в джинсах заявиться не могу, - поясняет Гарри, протягивая Гэри деревянную лопатку и указывая на сковороду, в которой жарились грибы, - получается, сегодня случай из случаев, раз ты в рубашке? Надень фартук и следи за грибами. Это будет говядина Веллингтон. И до профессионала мне всё же далеко.  
-Ну да, типа того. Случай из случаев, - хмыкает Эггси, заворачиваясь в фартук, - о, да мы сегодня как Гордоны Рамзи! Круто! – воодушевляется Анвин. Гарри смеётся, берёт скалку и принимается за раскатку теста.  
И Эггси кажется, что это один из самых счастливых и уютных моментов в его жизни. На этой кухне, с этим удивительным мужчиной, в преддверии Рождества. Он, наверное, никогда не чувствовал себя лучше. Хочется остановить это мгновение и прокручивать его раз за разом. И ещё больше хочется, чтобы каждый вечер стал вот таким. Хотя нет, не так. Анвин отдаёт себе отчет в том, что ему просто хочется, чтобы каждый вечер рядом был Гарри. Это странное желание и странное ощущение. Но от этого не тяжело, может быть только немного грустно от того, что он не может знать, что в голове у самого Гарри Харта. Анвин мешает лопаткой скворчащие на сковороде грибы и едва слышно вздыхает.   
-Что-то случилось? – будто почуяв неладное, подаёт голос мужчина. В следующий момент он уже за спиной Гэри, легко ерошит его светлые волосы и проводит ладонью по спине, - молчишь больше десяти минут. Подозрительное поведение для Гэри Анвина, которого я знаю.  
-Просто я очень, очень внимательно слежу за грибами, - отшучивается Гэри и позволяет себе вольность, подаваясь ближе к Харту, опираясь лопатками о его грудь. И пропускает пару вдохов, когда ладонь Гарри ложиться на его бедро.  
-Они уже вполне готовы. Нужно измельчить в блендере. Потом соединим всё вместе, отправим с духовку и будем готовить пирог.   
Гэри только кивает. Он готов простоять так всё рождество и ещё пару дней после.   
-Эй, земля вызывает Гэри Анвина. Ты опять не здесь, - смеётся Гарри, самостоятельно снимая грибы с плиты.  
-Это всё твоя ладонь на моём бедре. Приостанавливает мои мыслительные процессы, - бухтит Анвин, что, впрочем, совсем не мешает ему улыбаться во все зубы.  
-Мне перестать? – невозмутимо осведомляется Гарри, делая шаг в бок и подтягивая Анвина в том же направлении, открывая крышку блендера и указывая на сковороду. Ладонь всё ещё лежит на бедре парня.  
-Пожалуй, нет. Так хорошо, - легко сознаётся Гэри, послушно пересыпая грибы и блендер и наблюдая как они очень быстро превращается чуть ли не в пюре, - да это настоящее орудие убийства.  
-Ага. Для грибов и прочих непослушных овощей, - говорит Гарри и Гэри смеётся, откидывая голову к Гарри на плечо.  
-Нам придётся расцепиться, чтобы подготовить эту непослушную говядину к запеканию.  
-Но только ради этого, - соглашается Анвин, получает лёгкий поцелуй в скулу и возможность ясно мыслить, когда Гарри от него отстраняется. Он не думает о том, как выглядела эта сцена на кухне. Он вообще решает, что сегодня будет делать, а подумает о своём поведении потом. Через несколько дней, может. А может и не будет думать вовсе.   
Гарри отправляет говядину в духовку и они принимаются за черничный пирог. Гарри раскатывает заранее приготовленное тесто, Гэри моет и перебирает чернику (и где только Гарри её добыл?), отправляя неподходящие по его мнению ягоды в рот. Мопс крутится у них под ногами и Гарри достаёт из одного из ящиков собачье печенье и кормит им пса, попутно почесывая за ушком. Мопс просто в экстазе.  
-Эй, он так тебя полюбит больше, чем меня! – возмущается Гэри, загружая чернику в подготовленную Хартом основу для пирога. Пальцы у него теперь все синие. И губы кое-где тоже, что не укрывается от Гарри.  
-Слопал половину начинки для пирога, ещё и возмущается. Твой хозяин обнаглел, малыш, - жалуется Гарри Харт мопсу, тот согласно тявкает и убегает исследовать дом дальше, а Гарри загружает пирог на свободную полку в духовке и подходит к сердито сопящему Анвину.  
-У тебя все губы в чернике, поэтому олицетворять праведное возмущение не слишком-то получается. Умойся и пойдем накрывать на стол, если ещё не устал мне помогать.  
-Не хочу умываться, - фыркает Гэри, вскидывая подбородок и делает полшага к Гарри, становясь вплотную, - лучше поцелуй меня.  
Гарри ничего не говорит – только хмыкает тихо, а в следующее мгновение легко касается губ Гэри, собирает кислинку ягод языком, дразнит лёгкими касаниями, намеренно не углубляя поцелуй и непростительно быстро отстраняется, смотрит с улыбкой на парня, приглаживает пальцами чуть растрепавшиеся светлые волосы.  
-Теперь можно и накрывать на стол, - почти урчит Гэри, -показывай, где у тебя посуда.  
***  
Вопреки всем правилам приличия, они устраиваются не в столовой, а в гостиной. Праздничным столом служит кофейный столик, который без проблем умещает и все тарелки, и бутылку красного вина. Они с Гарри устраиваются на диване совсем близко друг к другу, и, пока Гарри раскладывает еду по тарелкам, Эггси критично перебирает стопку дисков с фильмами, что вручил ему мужчина. И если бы брови Эггси могли вспорхнуть над головой – они бы это сделали.  
-Гарри Харт, нельзя быть таким классным, - качая головой, с упрёком говорит Гэри, - у тебя даже подборка фильмов – идеальная. И я конечно понимаю, что Рождество и все дела, но можно «Небо над Берлином»?  
Гарри смеётся, заканчивая с сервировкой их блюд (и это у него тоже получается идеально).  
-Видимо, у нас просто совпадают вкусы. Правда, такого я от тебя не ожидал. Думал, людям твоего возраста нравится что-то вроде Мстителей или Бэтмена, - Гарри забирает у него диски и кивает на тарелку, мол, налетай, - отличный выбор, Эггси.  
-Ну, наверное, дело в том, что я всеяден в плане кинематографа. Первые Мстителе вполне себе ничего, а Бэтмен Нолана так вообще шедевр. Но этого всего не было бы без классиков, правильно ведь? Пра-авильно, - рассуждает Эггси, нарезая мясо на кусочки и притирается к плечу Гарри, когда тот садится рядом, водружая на нос очки.  
-Ох, Гарри, это дьявольски вкусно, - чуть ли не стонет Анвин, попробовав мясо. Гарри благодарит мироздание, что у того хотя бы нет привычки говорить с набитым ртом. А то, как шумно Эггси прихлёбывает горячий чай, тянет на отдельную тему для кошмаров Гарри Харта.  
-Рад, что тебе нравится наше совместное творение. Давно нормальную еду не ел? – улыбается мужчина и тянется к бутылке вина, - я надеюсь, ты не имеешь ничего против красного вина?  
-Давненько, если честно. Я не особый спец в готовке, да и дома практически не бываю. Нормально ем только когда встречаюсь с мамой. А сестру балую сладкой ватой, попкорном и пончиками, так что с ней тоже не поешь нормальной еды, - сознаётся Анвин, - наверное, не имею. Я в нём вообще не разбираюсь, так что если это что-то дорогущее – а я уверен, что так и есть – то вряд ли я пойму это.  
-Поверь мне, Эггси, ты поймёшь, - возражает Гарри, разливая тёмно-красную жидкость по бокалам, и протягивает один из них Анвину, который уже почти уничтожил свою порцию. В процессе вдруг вспомнив, что не ел с самого утра.  
-И это, конечно, вовсе не моё дело, но что тебе мешает кормить сестру нормальной едой?  
-А то, что в этой её закрытой частной школе для девочек, где их учат умножать столбиком и быть настоящими леди, как-то не особо есть место простым детским радостям. А она, всё-таки, ребёнок. Ей, конечно, нравится её школа, но я как-то… стараюсь баловать её всякими глупостями. А то вырастет из моей чудесной Дейзи тётка-сноб, и что я делать буду?   
И эта взволнованность парня, то, как его заботит, чтобы у сестры было детство, наводит Гарри на мысль о том, что хоть Гэри Анвин и ведёт себя иногда совсем как мальчишка, и вовсе не способен временами позаботится о самом себе, нормально поев или одевшись по погоде, например, но в своей этой безусловной любви он куда сильнее и состоятельнее многих взрослых, что кичатся своей зрелостью и разумностью. И это очаровывает.  
И видимо, Гарри, задумавшись, смотрит на Эггси то ли слишком пристально, то ли просто странно, потому что парень тушуется и смотрит исподлобья, будто приготовившись защищаться.  
-Что ты на меня так смотришь? Считаешь, я не прав?   
-Вовсе нет, Эггси. Ты совершенно точно прав. Просто твой образ мыслей иногда становится для меня неожиданностью. Приятной, надо сказать, - тепло улыбается Гарри, - полагаю, уместно выпить за то, чтобы в мире было поменьше снобов.  
-Точно, Гарри, - тут же заулыбавшись, поддерживает Гэри. Бокалы соприкасаются с тихим звоном, парень делает глоток и удивлённо так мычит. И опять заставляет Гарри смеяться, - оно… странное. Вязкое какое-то. Но вкусное.  
-Рад, что ты оценил. На самом деле, это одно из самых приятных вин. Без лишних сложностей.  
-Чем проще, тем лучше? – спрашивает Гэри, устраиваясь поудобнее – в полуоборот к Гарри, подбирая ноги под себя и опираясь локтём о спинку дивана.  
-В некоторых вещах и ситуациях – да, - кивает Гарри, оглаживая взглядом фигуру Эггси, и, поставив бокал на стол, поднимается с дивана.  
-Ты куда? – растерянно спрашивает парень, уже собираясь вскочить на ноги следом, но Гарри останавливает его, положив ладонь на плечо и чуть сжав пальцы.  
-За пирогом, куда же ещё.   
-Я помогу. Тарелки вот отнесу.  
-Анвин, сиди смирно и пей своё вино, - смеётся Гарри, собирая со стола тарелки, - я справлюсь, поверь.  
-Это ты меня типа спаиваешь, да? – спрашивает Гэри вслед удаляющемуся на кухню Гарри, поудобнее развалившись на диване.   
-А тебя можно споить парой бокалов вина? – интересуется Харт, когда возвращается с кухни со сменой блюд. Умудряется же притащить за один раз и блюдо с пирогом, и тарелки, и приборы.  
-Меня и литр текилы, выпитой с Рокси наперегонки, не берёт, - пожимает плечами Гэри, - но вот сброженный в бочке виноградный сок делает мне весело в несколько раз быстрее. Не знаю, в чем фишка.  
-В таком случае – хорошо, что мы поели, прежде чем пить. Потому что я ни в коем случае не собирался тебя спаивать. Сегодня Рождество, а не вечер алкогольных интоксикаций, - Гарри, уже нарезавший и разложивший пирог по тарелкам, снова садится рядом с Эггси и указывает тому на тарелку, - но пирог мы тоже будем запивать вином.  
-О, мистер Харт, да вы бунтарь, - смеётся Эггси.  
Гарри ест, как цивилизованный человек – используя десертную вилку. Эггси же использует только свои руки. Гарри, наблюдая за этим, только укоризненно покачал головой, но говорить ничего не стал. И, в общем-то, он почти и не упрекает Гэри. Особенно когда тот, закончив с пирогом, принимается очень старательно облизывать испачканные пальцы. Гарри залипает. А Гэри смотрит прямо на него и в зелёных глазах столько озорства, что совершенно понятно – это провокация. Впрочем, Гарри Харт не был бы собой, если бы не продолжил играть в праведную невозмутимость. Он допивает остатки вина из бокала, отставляет его на стол и, чуть приподняв брови, наблюдает за Анвином. Когда тот заканчивает, Гарри тянет его за запястье на себя, а парень с готовностью поддаётся и нависает над мужчиной, устраиваясь верхом у него на коленях, и тянется за поцелуем.  
-Сначала скажи мне, насколько ты пьян, - мягко накрывая губы Эггси подушечками пальцев, требует Гарри с улыбкой.  
-На троечку по десятибалльной от вина, и на все десять от тебя, чертов ты придурок, - совершенно беззлобно огрызается Гэри и прихватывает зубами подушечку пальца Харта, - теперь ты разрешишь тебя поцеловать?  
-А потом вымою тебе рот с мылом, - обещает ничуть не оскорблённый на самом деле Гарри и вовлекает Эггси в лучший-во-всей-грёбаной-жизни поцелуй. Легко кусает его за губы, скользит языком внутрь рта, в то время пробираясь ладонью под отворот рубашки - широко оглаживая ключицы и с нажимом обводя пальцами шею, отчего Анвин коротко стонет в поцелуй и отстраняется в следующий момент, чтобы глотнуть воздуха и посмотреть в бесстыжие глаза Харта.  
-Ещё пара таких поцелуев, и мыло не потребуется, - сообщает он Харту, стягивая с того очки. Пальцы мелко дрожат. Он весь, кажется, мелко дрожит. А ещё тяжело дышит и не может оторвать взгляда от ухмыляющегося Гарри, который уже почти расстегнул его рубашку и теперь тянет к себе ближе, прижимаясь губами к месту, где плечо переходит в шею, чуть прикусывает и широко ведёт ладонью по животу, как бы невзначай забираясь кончиками пальцев под пояс брюк.  
-Господи Боже, блядь, Гарри, - со свистом выдыхает Анвин, примерно в этот момент осознавая свой дикий, болезненный и совершенно охуительный стояк. Как оказалось – очень вовремя, потому что в следующий момент он уже чувствует, как Гарри пальцами обхватывает его член (очень, очень быстрыми и ловкими пальцами), а ещё через секунду принимается дрочить – быстро, жестко, с оттягом. Будто знает, дьявол, что нужно именно так. Что так – хорошо.  
Эггси сжимает пальцы на плечах Гарри, наверное, до синяков. Кажется, проходит меньше пяти минут, когда его накрывает такой ослепляюще-отупляющий оргазм, что на то, чтобы снова осознать себя в этой реальности, требуется пара минут. Он ошалело смотрит на Гарри, который деловито вытирает руки салфеткой и убирает пару капель спермы с живота Эггси, и любуется его трусами с пингвинчиками, прежде чем застегнуть на нём штаны. Будто он к этому всему вовсе не причастен. Будто Гэри просто отдрочил сейчас самому себе, сидя у него на коленях и будто бы у него самого нет стояка, который очень явственно просматривается через ткань джинсов.  
И о, как Анвин хочет стереть эту чертову невозмутимость с его лица. Он коротко целует Гарри в уголок губ и одним слитным движением сползает на пол, устраиваясь между мог мужчины. Чертов Харт изгибает бровь и чуть склоняет голову набок, отбрасывает салфетку куда-то на стол. Анвин расстёгивает пуговицу и ширинку на джинсах и чуть спускает их вместе с бельём. И да, член у Харта тоже идеальный. Эггси накрывает губами головку и внутренне ликует, услышав тяжелый выдох Гарри. Конечно, он никогда не делал ничего подобного, но на практике оказывается не так уж и страшно. Он обводит языком головку, сжимает губы сильнее, скользит ниже. У него даже получается заглотить член Гарри практически до конца – он не слишком приятно упирается в горло, но если расслабиться – то вполне терпимо. Гарри запускает ему руку в волосы, чуть поглаживает, и Гэри как-то понимает, что тот спрашивает разрешения. Анвин только поднимает большой палец вверх и пальцы Гарри сжимаются в его волосах, мягко, без нажима, направляя парня. Когда они ускоряют темп, он несколько раз цепляет нежную кожу зубами, но Гарри этого, кажется, даже не замечает. Эггси поднимает на него взгляд и Харт смотрит на него тёмными, шальными глазами и улыбается совершенно дьявольски. У него тяжелое дыхание и сбившиеся на глаза волосы, он отпускает руку в волосах Гэри и пытается отстранить его от себя, но Анвин только упрямо сжимает пальцами бёдра Харта, вбирает его член в себя почти до основания, едва не задыхаясь и через несколько мгновение слышит самый прекрасный звук в своей жизни – низкий, хриплый стон Гарри Харта. Его сперма – вязкая и горько-сладкая (почти как вино – думает Анвин), и он демонстративно облизывает припухшие губы под пристальным взглядом мужчины.  
-С Рождеством, Гарри, - почти шепчет Гэри.  
-С Рождеством, Эггси, - с улыбкой отвечает Гарри.


	8. Глава, в которой Гарри Харт придумывает имя мопсу

Конечно, у Гарри Харта была гостевая спальня. Поэтому, когда они собрались идти спать Эггси прямо спросил, собирается ли Гарри оборонять свою кровать или всё же можно претендовать на одну из её половин.   
-Если хочешь, мы будем спать вместе, Эггси, - спокойно ответствовал мистер Невозмутимость.  
-Только чур не приставать. И моя половина правая.  
-Хорошо, не приставать. И хоть поперёк ложись.  
-Что, совсем не будешь приставать? Даже не попытаешься? – недоверчиво и чуть обиженно.  
-Мой дорогой, наивный мальчик, мне сорок шесть. Я вполне способен не приставать, если меня просят об этом, - Гарри смеётся. Эггси пинает его ногой в голень.  
***  
Когда на следующее утро Гэри открывает глаза, первое, что он видит – это Гарри Харт. Он лежит на животе, одна рука свисает с кровати и касается пола, а в длинных ногах непредсказуемым узлом запутался плед. А ещё в утреннем свете видно серебрящиеся ниточки седины в тёмных волосах. Анвин думает, что Гарри Харт – самый красивый человек в этом грёбаном мире. А ещё он думает о том, что вчера вечером он сделал этому человеку свой первый в жизни минет. И он бы соврал, если бы сказал, что жалеет об этом хоть капельку.  
Гэри тихонько выбирается из кровати (он уверен, что обычно Гарри не удаётся нормально поспать – поэтому очень не хочет его разбудить), быстро умывается, переодевается в штаны и в тонкий светло-серый свитер, который предусмотрительно взял с собой, чтобы не пришлось ходить в рубашке целых два дня.   
Когда он возвращается с прогулки с мопсом – в доме всё ещё тишина. Анвин решает развлечься мытьём посуды, что осталась со вчерашнего вечера – закатывает рукава и принимается за работу. Гарри обнимает его со спины, как раз когда последняя тарелка встаёт на сушилку.   
-Черт, Гарри, нельзя же так подкрадываться. А если у меня сердце от испуга остановится? – Гэри поворачивается к нему лицом и правда пытается выглядеть осуждающе, но получается только глупая улыбка, - я решил, что тебе нечасто выпадает возможность поспать подольше и не стал тебя будить.  
-Доброе утро, Эггси. Твоё решение было очень кстати. Завтрак?  
Гарри домашний-домашний, в мягких бежевых брюках в серую клетку, футболке и кардигане с закатанными рукавами. Эггси ещё острее жалеет, что через пару часов ему придётся уйти. Но он пойдёт встречаться с мамой и сестрой – а это, хотя бы, хороший повод. Потому что если бы ему надо было на работу – он бы позвонил Мерлину и всеми правдами и неправдами попытался бы откосить.  
-Завтрак, - вздыхает Эггси и в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Гарри поясняет, - потом мне придётся тебя покинуть – встречаюсь с мамой и сестрой. Отец поехал тусить со своими высокопоставленными дружками, так что у меня есть возможность побывать в доме, где я когда-то жил, - весело фыркает Эггси, усаживаясь на высокий стул у стойки и наблюдая за Гарри, который полез в холодильник, - а что мы будем готовить? Надеюсь, не овсянку?  
-Мне всё равно нужно будет какое-то время поработать. Думаю, встреча с семьей – гораздо лучшее занятие, чем созерцание поглощенного нудной нудятиной меня. И я планировал именно овсянку. Это, между прочим, полезно.  
-Ну Гарри, ну не-е-т, - канючит Эггси, - сделай мне блинчиков, Гарри.  
-Черт с тобой, сделаю тебе блинчиков. Кто же, если не я, - удивительно легко соглашается Харт, хоть и закатывает глаза. В следующее мгновение Эггси со стула перемещается к холодильнику и ловит мужчину в объятия со спины.  
-Правда-правда? Гарри, ты – классный, - он мягко целует Гарри в шею, прямо под ухом и гладит по рукам, ведёт кончиками пальцев от запястий к локтям.  
-Может быть, - мужчина ловит его руку и мимолётно прижимается губами к внутренней стороне запястья. Этого вполне достаточно для того, чтобы Гэри на несколько секунд забыл, как дышать, - а теперь садись и сиди смирно. Хотя нет. Взбивай яйца, - Гарри вручает ему два яйца и пихает в сторону стойки.  
Потом Эггси с наслаждением уплетает блинчики и грозится забрать Гарри себе в кухонное рабство, Гарри попеременно смеётся и ест овсянку, ещё и умудряясь читать сводку новостей в планшете, Эггси наглеет и закидывает свои ноги ему на колени, а Гарри даже совсем не возражает – устраивает ладонь на ноге чуть ниже бедра и поглаживает пальцами.  
Когда с завтраком покончено, Гэри собирает тарелки (предварительно шикнув на Гарри, чтобы тот сидел на месте), сгружает их в раковину и пробравшись в прихожую к рюкзаку, возвращается уже с подарком.   
-Ты, конечно, говорил, что не надо тебе ничего и всё такое, но я всё равно не послушал, - быстро тараторит Гэри, протягивая мужчине тёмно-зелёный прямоугольный сверток.  
-Упрямый ты, - качает головой Гарри, но улыбается, - спасибо, Эггси.  
-Эй! За что спасибо, ты даже ещё не посмотрел, что там. Такое спасибо не считается. Разворачивай, - Гэри усаживается на стул лицом к Гарри. Ещё и придвигается поближе. Он долго ломал голову над подарком, и понятия не имеет, угадал ли.  
Под обёрткой в коробочке из плотного картона прячется ежедневник. За в общем-то недолгое время их знакомства Эггси заметил, что Гарри постоянно использует ежедневник – если ему нужно уточнить планы на какой-то день или вспомнить какие-то контакты. Он запомнил эту книжку в черном переплете – на рабочем столе Гарри она всегда лежала рядом с его правой рукой, а когда Гарри подвозил Эггси и ему звонили – он часто тянулся за ней же. А ещё Гэри приметил, что свободных страниц там осталось очень мало.   
С выбором ему помогала Рокси – отвела его в крутой магазин с дорогущими ручками, планерами, органайзерами и прочим. Гэри тыкнул пальцем в этот ежедневник почти сразу – темно-коричневый кожаный переплет с крупной бежевой обстрочкой и узорчатым, но лаконичным тиснением по краям. Внутри он тоже оказался идеальным – с календарём на три года, и с девственно чистыми, не разлинованными листами (Гэри также заметил, что Гарри сам разделяет чернилами страницу по какой-то своей системе). Бумага была тоже какая-то особенная – светло-бежевая, тонкая, но прочная. И кожаная ленточка закладки со смешной крошечной кисточкой на конце.  
-Я не знаю, может у тебя есть запас ежедневников на год вперёд, поэтому там трёхгодовой календарь и всё-такое, - не выдержав всё-таки, говорит Анвин, неуверенно наблюдая за Гарри, который уже и обложку пальцами погладил, и открыл, и теперь щупал листы.   
-Даже если бы у меня был такой запас, я бы не отказал себе в удовольствии пользовать именно им. Потому что он прекрасен. Теперь можно спасибо? – Гарри получает кивок от окончательно смутившегося от похвалы и одобрения Эггси, касается его руки и тянет чуть на себя, чтобы запечатлеть легкий поцелуй на виске и шепнуть на ухо тихое «спасибо».  
Между делом Гарри удивляется – этот мальчишка вчера делал ему минет и вообще не смущался, а такая легкая похвала заставляет его краснеть. Странный.  
-Ну, если быть честным, то и я тебя не послушался. Так что теперь ты жди здесь, а я принесу твой подарок, - улыбается Гарри и ретируется на второй этаж. Возвращается он быстро и протягивает Эггси небольшую черную коробочку, похожую на ту, в каких дарят кольца.  
-О, только не говори мне, что это обручальное кольцо, - отшучивается Анвин, не спеша заглядывать внутрь.  
-Нет конечно, я же не окончательно спятил, - отвечает на шпильку Гарри, - открывай.  
И Гэри открывает и второй раз за утро забывает, как дышать. Общение с Гарри – это просто какая-то асфиксия на эмоциональном уровне. На черном дне коробочки серебрится небольшая круглая эмблема Kingsman. В центре буквы – небольшой зелёный камешек. Эггси берёт её в руки – и оказывается, что к ней тянется цепочка из странного черного материала, тонкая и металлическая на ощупь, хотя по виду – просто нитка. На обороте эмблемы выгравировано небезызвестное и бессменное «Manners maketh man».  
-Я посоветовался с Мерлином, и он согласился со мной, что, хоть подобные вещи есть только у старого состава – в твоём случае можно сделать исключение, - глядя на пораженного парня, поясняет Гарри. Эггси вспоминает – у Джеймса есть похожие запонки, у Персиваля – кольцо, у Мерлина – его бессменная ручка, которую он никому не даёт… И тут до Эггси доходит, что это, вообще-то, нехилое такое признание.  
-Вау, - только и говорит он и замолкает, рассматривая подвеску, проводя пальцами – она не гладкая – с едва заметными неровностями. Он бы так и стоял, наверное, если бы Гарри не забрал её у него из рук, чтобы надеть ему же на шею.  
-Спасибо, Гарри. Это… так круто, и неожиданно, и приятно, что я готов пищать как школьница. Но не буду, конечно. Чтобы тебя не шокировать, - он оборачивается к Гарри, - а у тебя же тоже должно быть что-то такое…   
Гарри кивает головой, лезет под ворот майки и достаёт почти такой же, как теперь у Эггси, медальон – только с красным камушком посередине. Эггси вспоминает, что часто замечал эту черную цепочку на шее у Гарри, но сам медальон всегда был под одеждой.  
-Я решил почему-то, что это будет уместно.  
-Ох, Гарри, - улыбку Эггси можно показывать в рекламе зубной пасты. Гарри привлекает его к себе и обнимает. Эггси утыкается носом ему в шею, довольно сопит, - это же не серебро, да?  
-Платина.  
-Офигеть, - выдыхает Эггси и с сожалением отстраняется от мужчины, - надо идти.  
-Предлагать тебя подвезти бессмысленно? Будешь отпираться? – со вздохом спрашивает Гарри, направляясь в прихожую вслед на Эггси.  
-Ага, точно. Ты же сказал - у тебя работа. Так что не увиливай. Да и мне тут недалеко, - натянув кеды, Эггси поймал мопса, который крутился тут же и принялся надевать на него шлейку. В конце концов, они с Гарри договаривались отметить Рождество – и всё. Значит, после поездки к маме и сестре он поедет в опустевший на выходные дома, а вовсе не к Гарри, хотя… да, он бы с удовольствием провел с Гарри ещё одну ночь. А потом ещё и ещё. Но напрашиваться неприлично.  
-Эггси? – парень поднимает взгляд на Гарри. Тот смотрит на него, как на идиота, - позволь спросить – какого хрена ты делаешь?  
-Собираюсь, вроде…  
-Я думаю, что уж мопса ты можешь оставить. Вечером тебе всё равно придётся вернуться ко мне. Кто-то же должен доедать пирог, - Эггси тут же заметно веселеет, а Гарри смеётся, - если в следующий раз захочешь узнать о моих планах на вечер – просто спроси, ладно? Иди, а я пока придумаю имя твоей несчастной собаке. И позвони, как освободишься, я тебя заберу, - Эггси пытается возразить, но не успевает, - не отпирайся. Будь хорошим мальчиком, передавай привет маме и Дейзи. Пока, - Гарри натягивает на Эггси ветровку, даёт ему в руки рюкзак, ерошит волосы и выставляет за дверь. Когда дверь перед его носом закрывается, Гэри присвистывает – его только что очень профессионально выпроводили. Но это его не расстраивает, потому что уже вечером он вернётся.   
В солнечном сплетении поселяется какое-то теплое щекочущее чувство. Расстояние до метро Эггси преодолевает почти вприпрыжку.  
***  
Мама встречает его на углу улицы, и как только они переступают порог дома, Гэри оказывается в цепких объятиях сестры. Они не виделись почти месяц, и девочка успела соскучится, поэтому почти весь день Анвин таскает её на руках, ловя растроганные взгляды мамы.  
Эггси кормят обедом так, будто это его последний обед. Очень много и очень вкусно. Дейзи показывает ему все свои игрушки, потом настаёт очередь грамот и дневника с пятёрками, потом – книжек. Вечером Дейзи начинает клевать носом, но упорно отказывается идти в кровать, и в итоге засыпает у него на руках, пока они втроём сидят в гостиной и смотрят старый альбом с фотографиями.   
-Надеюсь, эти фотографии не покинут пределов этого дома, - тихо смеётся Гэри, - та, где я в шесть лет в костюме морячка, просто ужасающая.  
-По-моему, ты на ней просто прелесть, - не соглашается мама, - милые пухлые щёчки и дурной нрав.  
Они укладывают Дейзи спать, Гэри вертит головой и рассматривает комнату, в которой когда-то жил.  
-Даже обои остались те же, серьёзно? – удивляется он, прикрывая дверь спальни.  
-Дейзи они нравятся. Вы вообще очень похожи во всём. Разве что она немного больше слушается своего отца, - посмеивается мама и замечая, что Гэри посматривает на часы, спрашивает, не нужно ли его подвезти.  
-Нет, за мной заедет… эм, один человек, - по хитрому взгляду мамы он понимает, что прокололся, - и нет, я не буду рассказывать тебе о нём. Пока что, - и Гэри принимается строчить смс-ку.  
«Гарри! Ты ещё не передумал забирать меня? Если нет – то вот адрес.»   
«Я уже думал, что ты не напишешь. Выходи черед двадцать минут.»  
-О нём – потому что это мужчина? – невозмутимо уточняет мама.  
-Ну… в общем-то – да. Это же не проблема?   
-Главное, чтобы тебе нравилось.  
-Коронный ответ лучшей мамы на свете! – смеётся Гэри, заключая её в объятия. О том, что этот мужчина ещё и старше его на двадцать лет и вообще – всё сложно, он предпочитает умолчать.  
Гарри приезжает ровно через двадцать минут (чертов педант!), прежде чем залезть на пассажирское сиденье, Гэри машет маме, которая выглядывает в окно.  
-Придумал имя? – плюхаясь на сиденье и пристёгиваясь, спрашивает Гэри.  
-Как насчет ДжейБи?   
-Как Джеймс Бонд? Или Джек Бауэр. Или Джованни Бокаччо. Или почти Дэвид Боуи?   
-Или как бурбон, - продолжает Гарри, когда у Гэри кончаются варианты, - или как Жан-Батист Мольер. Вот на Мольера он точно похож…  
-Пусть будет ДжейБи. Мне нравится обилие вариантов, - смеётся Эггси, - буду говорить, что это в честь бурбона. Слушай, Гарри, мы можем сделать крюк и заехать ко мне? Я переоденусь в менее приличную одежду.   
-Без проблем. Больше двух дней без джинсов ты не выдерживаешь? – светским тоном интересуется мужчина.  
-Мой максимум – неделя, но то были тёмные времена.  
***  
В доме необычайная пустота и тишина, и когда за ними захлопывается дверь, этот звук получается таким гулким, что Эггси фыркает и бурчит что-то про дом с привидениями. Он скидывает кеды и взбегает по лестнице наверх, веля Гарри, чтобы тот его догонял.   
Гарри не спеша поднимается следом и останавливается в проёме открытой нараспашку двери, опираясь плечом о косяк. Наблюдает за Анвином, который уже стянул с себя свитер и теперь, обнаженный по пояс, роется в шкафу. У Гэри очень светлая кожа, едва заметные веснушки на плечах и неожиданно много мелких и не очень шрамов – самый заметный почти на середине спины, линией тянется вдоль позвоночника сантиметров на двадцать. Гарри любит детали. Гарри нравятся мелочи, из которых складывается образ человека. Гарри не отказывает себе в удовольствии приблизится к Эггси и провести по шраму пальцами. Тот вздрагивает, выпрямляется, но поворачиваться к Гарри не спешит.   
-Опять ты подкрадываешься, - чуть укоризненно говорит Гэри, но всё равно улыбается – Гарри слышит эту улыбку. Он хмыкает, проводит ладонями по лопаткам, пальцами, чуть с нажимом, чтобы чувствовать выпуклости рёбер, скользит по бокам, коротко гладит по животу. Анвин, кажется, даже дыхание задержал. Гарри прислушивается – да, так и есть.   
-Дыши, пожалуйста. Мёртвый ты мне ни к чему, - шепчет он парню на ухо, отступая на шаг. И как ни в чем не бывало улыбается на его возмущенный взгляд.  
-Ну ты и сволочь, Гарри, - вдохновенно выдаёт Гэри и ищет глазами, чем бы в того швырнуть.  
-Вероятно. Одевайся уже. Слишком долго выбираешь из стопки одинаковых футболок.  
-Они не одинаковые. И это ты прерываешь мой мыслительный процесс. И вообще, иди ты, Гарри! – Эггси смеётся. Гарри тоже.  
В итоге Гэри всё-таки выбирает и футболку, и джинсы. По пути к Гарри они решают, что сегодня будут смотреть что-нибудь из раннего Вуди Аллена. Правда, в итоге они смотрят «Вики Кристина Барселона» (Гарри не знает, как это получилось, что Гэри его уломал). Гэри то хихикает, то смеётся в голос, развалившись на диване и удобно устроив голову на коленях Гарри, а Гарри только качает головой и гладит парня по волосам. Его, на самом деле, всё вполне устраивает.


	9. Глава, в которой Гэри Анвин наконец решается на отчаянные меры

После Рождества всё снова идёт своим чередом – за январём следует февраль, например. Гэри с ребятами успевает слетать в Америку на те самые соревнования – не абы куда, а в Нью-Йорк, и заваливает Гарри фотками в течении трёх дней, что он там находится. Ещё сообщает, что он первый раз вообще выезжает из Англии, чем несколько удивляет мужчину.  
У Гарри – работа, но часть её он ловко перекидывает на своих подчинённых – и в итоге у него оказывается свободное время для того, чтобы видеться с Эггси.  
А вот Эггси – Эггси нихрена не понимает. Он в принципе мало что смыслил в отношениях, но сейчас он просто в грёбаном тупике. Обычно он ночует у Гарри раза три или четыре в неделю. Они вместе готовят (Гэри даже кое-чему учится!), смотрят фильмы, спят в одной постели. У Гарри в гардеробной поселяется пара джинсов и несколько маек Эггси. У Гарри в ванной теперь есть полотенце Эггси, и его зубная щетка. Гэри несколько раз спрашивал у мужчины, не выходит ли он за рамки, но всегда получал отрицательный ответ.   
Пару раз Эггси затаскивает его в кино на поздние сеансы – и Гарри, минут через тридцать обычно теряющий интерес к очередному произведению современного кинематографа, нагло залезает к Эггси в штаны, несмотря на возмущение того, которое, в общем-то, очень быстро сходит на нет.  
Однажды Гарри приезжает за Эггси в «Kingsman», но тот задерживается и Гарри поднимается в офис – перекидывается актуальными новостями с Джеймсом, а потом заглядывает в кабинет к Мерлину, но находит там Гэри, который зашел кинуть какие-то документы на свой второй рабочий стол (вообще у него теперь рабочее место у окошка и рядышком со столом Джеймса, чтобы можно было втихаря смотреть видео с котиками и есть булки). У этого стола они и останавливаются, и целуясь, как-то немного увлекаются. Так увлекаются, что когда в кабинет заходит Мерлин и Ланселот, Эггси уже сидит на столе, и руки его под рубашкой Гарри.  
-Галахад, я ничего не имею против ваших взаимоотношений, какими бы они там не были, но ради всего святого, не в моём же кабинете, - комментирует Мерлин, закатывая глаза. Джеймс бесстыдно ржёт. Эггси отчаянно краснеет.  
-Мерлин, твой кабинет видел вещи и похуже, чем два целующихся мужчины, - чертов Гарри Харт невозмутим, поправляет пиджак и тонко улыбается.  
-Тут ты прав, - соглашается Мерлин и почему-то косо смотрит на Джеймса, который улыбается самой невинной из свих улыбок и пожимает плечами, - а теперь выметайтесь отсюда оба.  
Эггси вымётывается первым, даже не прощаясь. А потом ещё неделю старается лишний раз не попадаться на глаза Мерлину.  
Один раз Эггси делает Гарри минет прямо в машине.  
Всё бы ничего, но они так и не переспали. Ни разу. Ни единого. Никакого даже намека на нормальный, полноценный секс!  
При всём своём возмущении и растерянности Гэри способен признаться сам себе, что если бы Гарри начал совершать поползновения понятного характера в его сторону, то он бы запаниковал и начал отпираться, потому что в голове до сих пор бардак, он не может разложить на составляющие то чувство, которое он испытывает к Гарри Харту. Он понимает, что физического влечения там – хоть отбавляй, но впервые в жизни, наверное, он испытывает такую нерешительность. И самое главное – он не знает, нужно ли это Гарри, потому что тот никогда не предпринимал попыток перейти от дрочки и минетов к чему-то более существенному, ни разу. Может, для секса у него вообще есть ещё кто-нибудь и Эггси его вовсе не интересует в этом плане? Поиграть, подразнить, посмотреть, как он краснеет и раз за разом забывает, как дышать – это забавно, но не более того. Эггси сам себе надумывает и сам злиться – сначала на Гарри, а потом на себя.   
В конце концов, окончательно замученный собственными параноидальными мозгами, к началу марта Эггси перестаёт нормально спать и есть, работает как проклятый, хотя от него этого никто особо и не требует, и уже неделю не видится с Гарри, после того, как однажды ночью пишет ему «Кажется, мне нужен перерыв», и получает в ответ грёбаное невозмутимое «Хорошо, Эггси». В итоге его ловит Рокси и чуть ли не силой затаскивает к себе. После второй банки Гиннеса она садится напротив него и смотря своим крайне внимательным и строгим взглядом, командует:  
-Ну, выкладывай, идиот.  
И Эггси выкладывает ей всё от начала до конца, потому что от Рокси у него нет никаких тайн, в общем-то. Кроме того, что он как-то раз целовался с её парнем, когда им было лет по шестнадцать, но она и про это, наверное, знает, просто молчит. Когда он замолкает и присасывается к банке с пивом, Рокс только присвистывает и пинает его в голень.  
-Эй! За что это?! – возмущается Гэри.  
-За то, что иногда у тебя вообще мозгов нет. Ты не пробовал просто спросить? Ну там – «Гарри, а не пора ли тебе меня трахнуть», или как-то так? Может он только этого от тебя и ждёт – пока ты сам дойдёшь до… ну, этого всего. Будешь знать, что оно тебе надо. Будешь готов лишиться девственности и всё такое, - Мортон, конечно, откровенно издевается, за что Гэри сгребает её в охапку и принимается щекотать, но вообще – говорит умные вещи. Без неё бы Анвин до этого не додумался – спятил бы быстрее. Поэтому Эггси перестаёт её щекотать и обнимает.  
-Ты классная, Рокс. Из нас двоих мозги достались тебе, а сердце – мне.  
-Ага, поэтому ты как тот трусливый лев, - смеётся Рокси, - серьёзно, Эггси, ты выглядишь как зомби-панда. Ты видел свои синяки под глазами? И всё только из-за этого? Тогда пиши ему прямо сейчас или я отберу у тебя телефон и сама напишу, - угрожает она.  
-Через ещё пару банок пива, ладно? – сдаётся Анвин, потому что знает – Рокс вполне способна выполнить свою угрозу.  
-Я прослежу! И раз мы собираемся напиваться, ты остаёшься у меня.  
В этот вечер он не пишет Гарри, потому что они с Рокси напиваются с четырёх банок пива на каждого, но даже не успевают этому удивиться, потому что засыпают в обнимку на диване перед включенным телевизором.  
Утром они оба еле сползают с этого дивана, Рокси кормит его завтраком и выпроваживает с напутственным «если не напишешь ему – я тебя порешу».  
Работа не идёт, потому что Гэри не может собрать мысли в кучу. А работы полно, работы хренова гора. Поэтому он вытаскивает из ящика стола заначенную на черный день пачку сигарет, берёт телефон и идёт проветриться на крышу. На крыше куда пустыннее и тише, чем на улице, а ещё она почти наверняка открыта, потому что это такое тайное место для проветривания мозгов.  
Сигаретный дым дерёт горло, зато через пару-тройку затяжек Анвин заметно расслабляется. Никотин для него – крайняя мера при таких вот нервяках, но он не делает из сигарет панацею, стараясь прибегать к ним как можно реже.  
Гэри закуривает вторую сигарету, достаёт телефон и несколько раз печатает и стирает сообщение.  
«Слушай, Гарри, когда мы уже перейдём к четвёртой базе?» - в итоге отправляет он и получает ответ почти моментально.  
«Доброе утро, Эггси. О чем ты?»  
«Перевожу на снобский - когда ты меня уже трахнешь?»  
«Это не совсем снобский. И это довольно грубо, но раз уж ты поинтересовался – то могу предложить грядущие выходные. Если, конечно, ты в данный момент не пьян и понимаешь, что делаешь.»  
«Вот так просто? В воскресенье забираю Дейзи к себе. В пятницу вечером? Я в трезвом уме и здравой памяти.»  
«Заберу тебя с тренировки. А теперь прости, но я на совещании и на меня уже странно поглядывают.»  
«Только не сиди в машине, как всегда, а заходи внутрь. А то будешь как в тот раз ждать меня ещё часа два. До пятницы, Гарри.»  
«Договорились. До пятницы.»  
Тут определённо нужна третья сигарета – решает Анвин.   
Так, после нескольких смс-ок и трёх сигарет, жизнь кажется Анвину куда более хорошей штукой, чем двадцать минут назад. В издательстве он засиживается чуть ли не до двух часов ночи, добросовестно разбираясь с «хвостами», что накопились за неделю, что он был не в себе, и в итоге они с Мерлином уходят с работы вместе.  
-Не знаю, как так получилось. Ты меня точно не кусал, Марк? А то сидеть здесь по ночам – твоя прерогатива.  
-Никто тебя не кусал, - закатывает глаза мужчина, - просто так бывает, когда неделю нихрена не делаешь из того, что должен.  
-Но я же исправился, да? Подбросишь меня до дома за это?  
-Надо было оставить тебя спать в подсобке на диване, - ворчит мужчина, правда, скорее для вида, - залезай давай.  
***  
В пятницу у обоих – самый обычный день. Гарри встаёт в 6.30 и едет на работу после душа и овсянки, Эггси еле встаёт под будильник, гуляет с ДжейБи, наспех собирается и тоже направляется на работу.  
Гарри подъезжает к залу, где проходят тренировки Эггси, к девяти вечера. В это время они обычно заканчивают, но парень не ждёт его на улице, значит, он всё ещё внутри. Гарри знает, что звонить в таких случаях бесполезно, потому что телефон Гэри всегда оставляет в раздевалке. По уверению Анвина, никто в их «труппе» не был против лишней пары глаз и приезжая раньше, он пару раз заходил к ним – но так залипал на Гэри, который был просто неприлично прекрасен в своей этой танцевальной стихии, что ради своего душевного здоровья (и чтобы ненароком не начать лезть к Эггси в штаны прямо в машине по пути домой) решил впредь ждать в машине. Но сегодня можно не отказывать себе в удовольствии, тем более, он получил прямое наставление не отсиживаться в машине.   
В зале оказываются только Эггси и Роксана, и они увлечены спором друг с другом, поэтому Гарри остаётся незамеченным и встаёт около двери, оперевшись спиной о стену и спрятав руки в карманы брюк.  
-Ну же, Рокс, в этом нет ничего сложного! Через голову себе ты значит прыгаешь, а тут я всего-то подержу тебя на вытянутых руках пару секунд и отпущу.  
-Эй, а вдруг ты меня уронишь? Это будет высота больше моего роста, а для меня всё, что больше моего роста – высоко! – отпирается девушка.  
-Никого не уронил, а тебя уроню? Издеваешься? – Эггси так возмущен, что аж всплёскивает руками негодующе, и Гарри еле удерживается от того, чтобы не засмеяться.  
-Достала ты меня, - заявляет парень, и очень шустро подхватывает собирающуюся возразить Рокси поперёк талии, закидывает сначала к себе на плечо, а потом, расставив ноги пошире, поднимает над собой на вытянутых руках. Девушка верещит, но благоразумно не дёргается, потому что так риск быть уроненной увеличится многократно, - ну что, высоко? – интересуется Эггси ехидно.  
-Да! Да, черт тебя дери, высоко! О, здрасте, мистер Харт, - машет Рокси перевёрнутому изображению мужчины и тут же оказывается аккуратно поставленной на пол. И тут же, улучив момент, когда Эггси смотрит на Гарри с глупой улыбкой, тыкает парня в бок, - я убью тебя, если ещё раз так сделаешь.  
-Ай! За что?! – возмущается Эггси, - прямо вот сейчас и сделаю!   
Следующие две минуты Гарри наблюдает, как два взрослых, двадцатипятилетних человека громко верещат и гоняются друг за другом. В итоге Рокси прячется от Эггси за Гарри, как будто зная, насколько это непреодолимое сейчас препятствие.  
-Добрый вечер, Гэри, добрый вечер, мисс Мортон, - безупречно вежливо здоровается Гарри, когда верещание этих двоих наконец стихает.  
-Ох, да идите вы. Вы ещё и знакомы? – страдальчески спрашивает Эггси.  
-Как ты помнишь, дядей мисс Мортон является Персиваль, с которым сейчас работаешь ты, а раньше работал и я. И с её родителями я тоже знаком, - пожимает плечами Гарри.  
-О да, я помню. Только о том, что Персиваль – дядя Рокси, я почему-то узнал через год работы в «Kingsman»! – возмущается Эггси.  
-Ты не спрашивал, а дядя Перси не слишком разговорчив, сам знаешь, - хихикает Рокси, пятясь в сторону выхода, - пока, Эггси, до свидания, мистер Харт. Будьте так добры, остановите этого ненормального, если он за мной погонится, - и Рокси исчезает за дверью, оставляя их одних.  
-Интересно, чего я ещё не знаю, - ворчит Эггси.  
-Что Джеймс и Персиваль живут вместе? – предполагает Гарри.  
-Нет, это Джеймс мне выболтал ещё давно. Это же Джеймс, он про свою обожаемую ледышку готов болтать без продыху, - фыркает Эггси.  
-Что у них есть ребёнок?   
Вот теперь у Эггси очень удивленное выражение лица, и Гарри смеётся и тянет парня поближе к себе, касается губами скулы и гладит по плечами. Гэри сдаётся ему на милость, вздыхает и утыкается носом куда-то в шею Гарри, дышит тяжело и горячо.  
-Поехали домой, Гарри.  
Эггси честно не знает, когда начал называть дом Гарри просто – домом. Когда стал говорить не «поехали к тебе», а «поехали домой». Но, кажется, Гарри вполне устраивает такая формулировка, потому что когда Гэри поднимает на него взгляд, тот улыбается.  
-Нам нужно будет заехать за ДжейБи, помнишь?  
-Конечно, я же не живодер какой-то, - фыркает Гэри, с сожалением отстраняясь от мужчины и понимая, как он соскучился за полторы недели без Гарри, его объятий, безупречно вежливых подколок и тёплого взгляда янтарных глаз.  
***  
Нервничать Анвин начинает, когда они подъезжают к дому Гарри. В доме он скидывает кеды, вешает ветровку в шкаф, коротко сообщает Гарри «я в душ», и быстро ретируется на второй этаж. Гарри только качает головой и идёт на кухню, чтобы насыпать ДжейБи корма.  
Когда Эггси после душа спускается вниз, он обнаруживает Гарри в гостиной – тот разговаривает по телефону и убористым подчерком строчит что-то в ежедневнике – именно том, что подарил ему Анвин. Гэри особо не церемонится – залезает к нему на колени, капли влаги с мокрых волос падают на рубашку, оставляя тёмные пятнышки на светло-серой ткани. Гэри в одних только трусах (на этот раз – черных в мелкий ананасик), он чуть прикусывает нежное местечко за ухом Гарри, распутывает узел галстука, кидая полоску ткани на спинку дивана и принимается расстёгивать его рубашку, с удовлетворением замечая, что его возбуждение куда сильнее его волнения. Гарри, ладонь которого мягко гладит Эггси по бедру, как раз заканчивает говорить по телефону, откладывает его и вопросительно смотрит на парня.  
-Я думал, мы сначала поужинаем, - голос у Гарри уже немного ниже, чем обычно, а вторая ладонь пробирается к Эггси под бельё и пальцы ощутимо сжимают ягодицу, и это заставляет парня выдохнуть с тихим стоном.   
-К черту ужин, Гарри, - Эггси плотоядно улыбается и облизывает губы, и видит, как у Харта начинает темнеть взгляд. Ему нравится выводить этого невозможно-идеального во всем типа из себя, нравится видеть, как он теряет самообладание, нравится чувствовать, насколько он – самый охуительный мужчина на всём грёбаном свете – хочет его, - сначала ты меня трахнешь, как и обещал, а потом может и поужинаем. А то это очень глупо – почти три месяца спать в одной постели с тобой, а потом дрочить в душе.  
-Не знаю, что ты там себе думаешь, что трахаться на диване в гостиной мы точно не будем. В спальню, - командует Гарри, ссаживая Эггси с колен и поднимаясь, направляется в сторону лестницы, на ходу стягивая рубашку. Эггси следует за ним.   
В спальне Гарри мягко толкает его на кровать, стягивает брюки и носки и Эггси довольно улыбается, потому что черные боксеры очень хорошо очерчивают общую картину возбуждения Гарри. Мужчина хмыкает в ответ на его улыбку, склоняется, чтобы поцеловать и заодно ловким движением стягивает с Гэри бельё. Гарри его не касается, и когда он отстраняется, взгляд Гэри выражает вселенскую обиду.  
-Потерпи, - мягко просит Гарри, ласковым и в то же время невероятно горячим взглядом смотря в глаза Эггси. О, за такой взгляд Эггси готов терпеть, только недолго, надолго его точно не хватит, - перевернись и встань на колени и локти, пожалуйста.  
И это, вообще-то, до ужаса не ловко и Гэри за все деньги мира не сделал бы этого, если бы это был не Гарри, которому он верил, кажется, безоговорочно.  
-Вот так, мой мальчик, - теплая ладонь скользит по спине, оглаживает ягодицы, в то время как Гарри дотягивается в ящик за смазкой и выдавливая немного, греет в руке. Когда скользкие пальцы касаются плотного колечка мышц, Гэри судорожно выдыхает и напрягается, и Гарри мягко гладит его по животу, - не напрягайся.   
-Легко сказать, - фыркает Гэри, но изо всех сил старается расслабится. Это сложно – потому что ему неловко. Его не слишком пугает боль, но первый рубеж всё равно сложно преодолеть – особенно в своей голове. Но Гарри Харт не был бы собой, если бы не нашел выхода из ситуации, потому что когда он разводит его ягодицы чуть в стороны, Эггси сначала хочет поинтересоваться, какого черта он делает, но через секунду забывает все слова, потому что язык Гарри широко проходится по ложбинке и принимается мягко скользить по колечку мышц. Звуки совсем, совсем неприличные, Эггси ведь подбирается, жмурится и стонет, потому что это так охуительно необычно и хорошо, что он не кончает прямо сейчас только каким-то грёбаным чудом.  
Гарри давит языком чуть сильнее и аккуратно проскальзывает одним пальцем внутрь, сразу на всю длину. Эггси благополучно пропускает этот момент, но когда чувствует, как палец проворачивается внутри, слабо ругается, перемешивая слова со стонами.  
-Блядь, твою мать, Гарри, как же охуительно, - он слышит тихий смех Гарри и сам посмеялся бы, если бы не стонал почти непрерывно. Очень скоро к одному пальцу прибавляется второй – давление немного неприятное, но наслаждение от выверенных движений Гарри, его губ и языка, который то и дело проходится по краешку растянутого входа, всё перекрывает.  
-Я, кажется, больше не могу, - после очередного стона жалобно тянет Эггси. Он уже давно не опирается на локти – распластался грудью по покрывалу с выпяченной вверх задницей.  
-Не можешь? Мне прекратить? – интересуется Гарри, в очередной раз так ловко проворачивая пальцы и задевая чувствительную точку внутри, так, что Эггси потрясывает.  
-Или прекрати или дай мне кончить, а то я сейчас сдохну, - хнычет Эггси, и чувствует усиливающееся давление, потому что Гарри хмыкает и прибавляет аккуратно ещё один палец. Это и больно, и в то же время — это давление очень приятно, и Гарри опять проезжается пальцем по простате и Эггси кончает, прикусывая ребро ладони, чтобы хоть как-то приглушить слишком громкий стон. Гарри прекращает было движение и Эггси заводит руку назад, хватая его за запястье, чтобы тот ни в коем случае не отстранился.  
-Если ты вздумал остановится – это плохая идея, - голос у Гэри совсем хриплый, когда он говорит это. Гарри мягко отстраняет его руку и снова продолжает медленные и тягучие движения пальцами, и наклоняется, покрывая плечи и шею Эггси лёгкими поцелуями-укусами. Парень млеет, расслабляется и начинает подаваться навстречу прикосновениям и пальцам Гарри и как-то пропускает момент, когда оказывается спиной на кровати и ощущением пустоты там, где только что были пальцы мужчины. Гарри нависает сверху, скользит пальцами по животу, оглаживает бедра. Эггси жмётся ближе, урчит довольно, ведёт ладонями по спине мужчины вниз и хмурится, когда натыкается на ткань белья вместо тёплых, чудесных ягодиц Харта, которые так хотел помять.  
-Гарри, один вопрос – какого хрена? – откидываясь на постель и заводя руки за голову, вопрошает Анвин.  
-Вообще-то, в нашей ситуации, разумно будет на сегодня остановится, - поясняет Гарри, продолжая касаться Гэри то тут, то там, будто специально старается сбить с мысли.  
-Это почему это? – упрямо не поддаваясь, продолжает допрос парень.  
-Потому что тебе будет больно.  
-Харт, преркати вести себя так, будто я девственница какая-то, - поймав откровенно смеющийся взгляд Гарри, Эггси щуриться и в следующую секунду уже ловко стягивает с Гарри трусы, - даже не думай меня динамить. Ты обещал меня трахнуть – так давай. Будет больно – потерплю, - пальцы Эггси пробегаются по члену Гарри, и он удивляется самообладанию мужчины – потому что стояк у него каменный. Гарри прикрывает глаза, у Гарри совершенно точно сбивается дыхание, и он сдаётся. Когда он смотрит на Эггси этим своим тёмным взглядом – он кажется хищником, наконец-то нагнавшим добычу.  
-Только потом не жалуйся, что тебе больно сидеть. Переворачивайся.  
-Не буду. А так нельзя? – с сожалением спрашивает Эггси, которому хочется обнимать Гарри.  
-Так нельзя, - чеканит Харт, и потом добавляет уже мягче, - позже.  
Эггси послушно принимает «исходную позицию» и вздрагивает, когда Гарри проскальзывает между ягодиц пальцами, щедро вымазанными в смазке. Он снова входит пальцами, наскоро раскрывает его и разводит ягодицы в стороны, чтобы прижаться ко входу головкой и толкнуться совсем чуть-чуть, будто на пробу.  
-Гарри?   
-Если ты сейчас скажешь, что передумал, я тебя побью, - беззлобно смеётся Гарри.  
-Нет, нет. Ты можешь продолжать, только… ты не предохраняешься?  
-Не вижу необходимости, - отвечает он, снова толкаясь. Головка его члена скрывается внутри и Гэри чуть вздрагивает, - я чист, ты, насколько я могу предположить, тоже. Расслабься, - ещё несколько плавных толчков, которые Гэри стоически выдерживает, хоть и комкает в пальцах одеяло – и последним движением Гарри входит в него до конца и замирает, давая мальчишке отдышаться и привыкнуть, а себе – не кончить прямо вот сейчас, потому что Гэри – очень-очень тесный внутри.  
Через пару минут Гэри чуть расслабляется, двигается на пробу – сначала чуть отстраняется, а потом снова вжимается ягодицами в бёдра Гарри, тихо шипя. Гарри гладит его по спине, заводит руку вперёд, обхватывает пальцами член у самого основания и начинает ласкать размашистыми движениями, синхронно с тем ритмом, в котором он движется в Эггси. Он выходит почти до конца и входит обратно, наверное, чуть резче, чем нужно было, чтобы не доставлять лишнего дискомфорта, но ничего не может с собой поделать. Эггси слишком узкий, жаркий, податливый – послушно прогибается в пояснице, дышит тяжело, сжимает пальцы в кулаки – но упрямо подаётся навстречу толчкам. У Гарри в планах нет замысла мучать мальчишку слишком долго, поэтому он с облегчением отпускает себя, через пару толчков выходя из Эггси и кончая с тихим стоном. Потом, пока Гэри не опомнился, роняет его на кровать, переворачивает на спину, и накрывает его член губами, сразу вбирая на всю длину.  
-Гарри, черт, что… - успевает начать Эггси, но прерывает самого себя стоном, совсем ненамеренно дергает бедрами, толкаясь в рот Гарри и кончает.  
Когда он осознаёт себя в реальности, Гарри уже лежит рядом, голый, растрёпанный и довольный, и смотрит в потолок.  
-Охуительно, - только и произносит Гэри.  
-Тебе было больно. Наверное, даже очень. Но ты слишком упрям, да? – совсем чуть-чуть упрекает Гарри.  
-Да. И всё равно охуительно, Гарри, - широко улыбается несносный мальчишка, - к черту ужин. Давай спать.  
-Душ? Поменять постель?  
-Не будь таким правильным хоть сейчас, - тянет Гэри, оплетая его руками и ногами и укутывая их краем одеяла. Гарри сдаётся.  
***  
Утром Эггси разлепляет глаза и натыкается на взгляд Гарри. Улыбается ему сонно, обнимает за шею, тянет к себе и утыкается носом тому в щеку.  
-И почему ты не сделал этого раньше?.. – голос тихий после сна и хриплый – после вчерашней ночи. В голове блаженная пустота, в мышцах – лёгкая, приятная боль.  
-Что именно, Гэри? – уточняет Гарри, потихоньку стягивая с них одеяло и намереваясь утянуть-таки парня в душ. А лучше – в ванную.  
-Не трахнул меня, конечно, - пожимая плечами, отвечает Гэри, цепляя рукой уползающее одеяло, - оставь одеяло в покое, тиран!  
-Если бы я попытался, ты бы убежал. Скажешь - нет? – Гарри ловким резким движением сдёргивает одеяло и подпихивает Гэри к краю кровати, - иди наполняй ванную. Тиран кинет постель в стирку и придёт потереть тебе спинку.  
-Наверное убежал бы, да… и долго ты терпел? – Эггси всё-таки встаёт и плетётся в ванную, оборачиваясь и задавая свой вопрос уже в дверном проёме.  
-Примерно столько же, сколько ты тупил, мой дорогой, - тонко улыбается Гарри, стягивая с одеяла пододеяльник. Эггси присвистывает и идёт колдовать над ванной.  
Заснуть в тёплой воде ему на даёт только вовремя пришедший Гарри. В процессе совместных водных процедур выясняется, что помимо всего прочего, Гарри Харт ещё и отлично делает массаж головы в процессе её мытья. Гэри млеет под умелыми прикосновениями, прикрыв глаза и чуть ли не мурлыча, когда Гарри спрашивает у него что-то.  
-Что? Прости, твои чудесные пальцы в моих волосах немного вытеснили меня из реальности.  
-Я спросил, не думал ли ты о том, чтобы переехать ко мне. Всё равно большую часть недели обычно проводишь здесь, - повторяет Гарри. На самом деле, он и сам не верит, что это говорит. Добровольно предлагать кому-то жить вместе, когда сам уверен, что в быту ты невыносим и ужиться способен лишь с сотрудником клининговой компании, приходящим раз в неделю и то, когда ты на работе? Совершенно противоречиво и не в духе Гарри Харт, но почему-то в случае с Гэри мужчине кажется, что надежда есть. Или ему захотелось приключений на старости лет…  
Анвин не отвечает. Гарри не торопит – смывает с его волос пену, гладит по плечам, проводит пальцем по синяку на лопатке – и где только умудрился?  
-Ты это серьёзно? – Гэри возится и поворачивается к Гарри лицом. Получив от Гарри кивок, он хмурится, продолжая рассуждать, - для тебя это не будет… сложно? Ты говорил, что у тебя с этим проблемы. Да и у меня из опыта совместной жизни только проживание с родителями до 16 лет, и казарма. И со мной непросто, хотя ты по полнедели вроде выдерживаешь. Нет, ты не подумай, я всеми руками и ногами за, потому что… мне нравится с тобой, типа того… но я не хочу быть для тебя проблемой в твоём собственном доме.  
-Впервые за много лет мне кажется, что кто-то ещё в этом доме не станет для меня проблемой, так что попробовать стоит. Как думаешь? – Гарри мягко скользит пальцами по ключицам парня, гладит впадинку между ними, потом, поддаваясь порыву, наклоняется и прижимается к ней губами. Гэри выдыхает и зарывается пальцами во влажные волосы мужчины.  
-А Дейзи? Я же иногда забираю её на выходные…  
-Я неплохо лажу с детьми, - пожимает плечами Гарри. Для него это действительно не проблема, - тем более что твоя сестра уже взрослая и вполне разумная. Я надеюсь.  
-Примерно такая же, как я, - смеётся Гэри, - когда мне перевозить вещи? – как можно более нейтрально интересуется он. Хотя на самом деле хочется бегать по стенам и потолку – потому что вот только что самый идеальный мужчина во всей Вселенной предложил ему жить вместе.  
-Да хоть сегодня. И завтра сразу же устроим дому испытание твоей сестрой. Зачем затягивать? – рассуждает Гарри.  
-Я согласен, - широко улыбается Анвин.  
За завтраком он на радостях съедает аж две тарелки овсянки. Она оказывается куда более вкусной, чем представлял себе Анвин.


	10. Глава, в конце которой всё будет хорошо

По прошествии нескольких месяцев совместной жизни ничего ужасного не происходит – дом не превращается в руины, у Гарри не начинается нервный тик, Гэри никуда не сбегает. Конечно, сложности присутствуют – Гарри ворчит и не разрешает грызть попкорн, развалившись на диване перед телевизором, заставляет заправлять кровать и есть овсянку по утрам. Гарри нужно личное пространство – и если он уходит в кабинет заниматься работой, Гэри не должен его отвлекать. Гэри пробовал как-то раз помаячить перед работающим Гарри, но ничего хорошего из этого не вышло. Если Гарри хочет, чтобы Гэри побыл с ним – он устраивается с ноутбуком в гостиной, а парень пристраивается рядышком.  
Но это сущие пустяки по сравнению с возможностью готовить вместе ужины, просыпаться и долго валяться в кровати в свободные дни, принимать совместный душ, обсуждать новости и гулять с Дейзи, когда она приезжает на выходные. К слову, Дейзи Анвин в восторге от Гарри, а Гарри, кажется, всегда хотел ещё и дочку. Так думает Эггси, когда наблюдает за этими двумя – как Гарри с утра заплетает Дейзи косички, как учит её делать тесто на любимые блинчики Гэри, как катает её на качелях, как читает ей на ночь «Алису в стране чудес». Иногда Эггси думает, что когда-нибудь они бы могли завести ребёнка – а потом сам ужасается тому, что за мысли в его голове. Он же сам ещё часто ведёт себя как ребёнок.   
Где-то на седьмой месяц совместного проживания Гарри знакомится с Мишель Анвин и та, вроде бы, вполне удовлетворена выбором сына, пусть и замечает тактично, что не думала, что её шустрый и шебутной Гэри выберет такого взрослого и спокойного мужчину как спутника жизни. Шустрый Гэри, который в момент того, как мама говорила это, как раз пил чай, благополучно закашливается и извинившись, вылетает из-за стола.  
-Кажется, его смутила реплика про спутника жизни, - безуспешно пытаясь сдержать улыбку, замечает Гарри.  
-Надеюсь, вас эта реплика не смущает, Гарри, - тонко улыбается Мишель Анвин.  
В итоге за полтора года они крупно ссорятся лишь несколько раз, и в основном из-за упрямства Гэри. Один раз Гэри психует и принимается собирать вещи, но попытка побега обрывается после скептического взгляда Гарри, который как бы намекает на то, что парень ведёт себя как идиот, и предложения мужчины занять руки чем-нибудь другим, более приятным и полезным. Занятие для рук Гэри они находят быстро.  
С работой у Гэри всё лучше его самых смелых прогнозов – так его скромная литературная колонка всё увеличивается и увеличивается в объёмах и превращается в целый разворот с уже другим форматом. Теперь это не кратенькие обзоры нескольких книг, Гэри каждую неделю пишет о новой книге – которую непременно перед этим читает. У него даже составлен свой график книг на пару месяцев вперёд – не иначе как влияние Гарри Харта.  
Но Гэри Анвин не был бы собой, если бы не влипал радостно в разные истории. Так, после полутора лет спокойной жизни он всё-таки находит себе приключений на задницу.  
Как-то утром, придя в издательство, он узнаёт, что Джеймс всё-таки летит в Турцию «приглядывать» за ребятами, которые уже около года, пользуясь шумихой с накаляющейся обстановкой на Ближнем Востоке, налаживают транзит наркотиков из сразу ряда стран через Турцию в Европу, оставаясь неинтересными для СМИ и властей в свете остальных событий, происходящих вокруг. А Персиваль, с которым они обычно работают вместе, поехать в Турцию и вообще на Ближний Восток не сможет ещё лет десять – его просто не пустят через границу. И конечно, Гэри напрашивается поехать с Джеймсом, потому что это реально круто и как в шпионских фильмах. Сначала приходится долго уговаривать Марка – Гэри канючит, обещает слушаться во всём-всём, не нарываться и не вести себя глупо. Тем более это же всего лишь Турция, а не Сирия, или Ливия, или Ирак – что такого может случится? Марк, в итоге соглашается, но с ехидной улыбкой сообщает, что не будет помогать Гэри уламывать Галахада.  
На то, чтобы уговорить Гарри, уходит куда больше времени. Гэри ходит за ним около недели и методично капает на мозг. И сегодняшний день не исключение.  
-Ну Гарри, Гарри, ну пожааааалуйста!  
-Нет. Ты хоть понимаешь, что это такое? Как надо будет себя вести, что делать – надо будет быть незаметным, Эггси. Не-за-мет-ным, - чеканит мужчина, не обращая внимания на умоляющий взгляд, - это не будет игрой или развлечением. Что угодно сможет пойти не так.  
-Джеймс сказал, что ничего особенно экстремального не предвидится, и он будет мозгом, а я так, может поучусь чему. И я буду его слушаться. Обещаю, - продолжает гнуть свою линию Гэри, переползая с дивана на колени к Гарри.  
-С Джеймсом я потом отдельно поговорю, - недобро обещает Гарри, - грёбаный авантюрист. У него никогда и ничего не проходит по плану, если рядом нет его мужа, который хоть как-то уравновешивает отсутствие мозгов у сэра Ланселота своим интеллектом.   
-Даже Марк говорит, что это рядовая командировка. Ты не скажешь, что у Мерлина нет мозгов, я знаю, - чертов мальчишка, сверкает хитро глазами исподлобья и улыбается.  
-Не скажу. Но ты полетишь в Турцию не с Мерлином, у которого есть мозги. А с Джеймсом, - Гарри качает головой. Он понимает, что не имеет никакого морального права запрещать что-либо Гэри Анвину. Пусть даже он волнуется – совершенно беспочвенно и иррационально, но кто он такой, чтобы мешать мальчишке жить так, как тот хочет и делать то, что интересно? Он и сам знает, насколько это на самом деле яркий опыт, пусть даже в половине случаев всё идёт совсем не так, как было задумано изначально.   
Гэри смотрит выжидающе. Гарри вздыхает, трёт пальцами переносицу, и сдаётся.  
-Черт с тобой. Вернись, пожалуйста, со всеми конечностями в комплекте и без пулевых ранений. А то я надеру тебе задницу, - говорит он, вздыхая.  
-Та самый классный, Гарри Харт! – крепко его обнимая, сообщает Гэри.   
***  
Конечно, ничего не идёт по плану. Вместо запланированной одной недели они находятся в Турции уже третью – потому что история оказывается куда более… многослойной. Ничего особенно опасного не происходит, Джеймс знает, что делает, а Гэри проявляет чудеса послушания, как и обещал. Они едут из Анкары в Стамбул, чтобы провести там ещё два дня и лететь обратно в Англию. И тут Джеймс решает, что осторожность уже ни к чему, главное закончить со всем побыстрее и улететь уже домой. И они справляются, конечно, но заодно оказываются в неудачном месте (морской порт) в неудачное время (облава как раз на тех, кем они интересовались). Поэтому сейчас они коротают время в изоляторе временного содержания. То есть – почти что в тюрьме. У них с собой достаточно материала, чтобы обвинить их в шпионаже, но оказывается, что ни одна из двух флешек Джеймса не определяется на компьютерах полицейского отдела.  
-Говорил я вам, что они сломанные, - беспечно комментирует Джеймс, усаживаясь на скамью и вытягивая скрещенные ноги – сама расслабленность, - теперь вы дадите позвонить мне в посольство? Не думаю, что ваше руководство обрадуется, если узнает, что вы засадили за решётку двух ни в чем не повинных граждан Великобритании.  
Эггси весело фыркает от того, насколько злобный взгляд кидает на них этот тип. Когда Джеймс возвращается, то сообщает, что побыть заключенными им предстоит ещё дня три-четыре, пока не уладят формальности.  
-Гарри точно меня убьёт, - комментирует Гэри. Ему уже не страшно, как было в первые пару часов. После того, как их посадили в отдельную ото всех остальных камеру и стало ясно, что убивать их вроде не собираются (а то мало ли!), Анвин расслабился.  
-И меня догнать попытается. За своего драгоценного Гэри Анвина, - паясничает Джеймс. Эггси толкает его в плечо и тот едва не падает со скамейки, на которой оба расселись, - что?! Я никогда не видел, чтобы Галахад на кого-то так смотрел, как на тебя, так что уж поверь, - мужчина поигрывает бровями и добивается своего – потому что Анвин всё-таки смущается и краснеет кончиками ушей.  
-Это потому что я – прелесть, - фыркает Гэри, - а кормить нас тут четыре дня будут?..  
-Будут, но я гарантирую, что ты это есть не станешь, - весело и оптимистично заявляет Джеймс. Ему явно не впервой коротать время за решеткой в чужой стране.  
Они проводят в камере ночь, ещё один день, а наутро следующего дня их выпускают, отдают личные вещи и провожают к человеку из посольства.  
-Кто-то подсуетился, да? – спрашивает Джеймс у мужчины, пожимая тому руку, и почему-то лукаво косится на Анвина.  
-Содействие прокурорской службы Великобритании оказалось очень кстати, - вежливо поясняет мужчина. Анвин качает головой и прикрывает глаза ладонью. Конечно, Гарри Харт подёргал за ниточки. Кто бы сомневался. В самолёте Гэри засыпает практически сразу же и просыпается только перед посадкой.  
На выходе из Хитроу их друг из посольства, уже изрядно утомлённый болтовнёй Джеймса за весь полёт, передаёт их в руки Гарри и Персивалю. Эггси, притормозивший чуть поодаль, чтобы с наслаждением вдохнуть влажного лондонского воздуха, как-то пропускает этот момент, поэтому, когда Гарри Хватает его за локоть и подтягивает к себе – это оказывается неожиданностью.  
-Ой! Гарри. Гарри? Гарри! – и парень повисает на шее у мужчины, который, вообще-то, только что собирался его отчитать, - это было круто, но я так скучал! Только не убивай нас с Джеймсом, пожалуйста, мы не хотели, правда-правда, - запрещённый приём в виде щенячьего взгляда и то, как Эггси потом утыкается ему в шею, довольно сопя, делают своё дело – он недовольства Гарри не остаётся почти ничего. Потому что его «тот самый Анвин» вполне себе живой, со всеми конечностями и целыми костями, похудевший немного – но это исправимо.  
-Не убью. Но задницу тебе надеру, - коротко шепчет Гарри на ухо Эггси, и того аж перетряхивает. Месяц без самого охренительного мужика на свете и секса с ним – шутки ли?  
-О, я согласен. И уже готов. И нам срочно нужно домой исполнять твою угрозу, а то начинать придётся в машине.  
Дома они оказываются в рекордно быстрые сроки. Потом уже, лёжа поперёк постели вместе с Гарри, Эггси объявляет, что этот их секс стоит считать шедевром человеческой мысли, а Гарри Харту присвоить Нобелевскую премию.

***  
Это происходит следующим летом. Гарри берёт первый лет за пять отпуск, крадёт Эггси из издательства – Мерлин пытается возмущаться, но скорее так, по привычке - Гэри последний раз брал больше трёх выходных подряд года два назад и порой работает чуть ли не столько же, сколько и сам главный редактор. Марк подумывает, что из парня вышел бы отличный заместитель, а потом – чем черт не шутит – и главный редактор. Конечно, свои мысли он держит при себе.  
Гарри не говорит, куда они едут – поэтому Эггси и Дейзи, которую они забрали с собой, под предлогом того, что ребёнку нужно дышать свежим воздухом, последние полчаса перечисляют все варианты, что только приходят им в голову, но угадывают только когда они проезжают мимо таблички, любезно приветствующей путников на территории графства Кент.  
-Гарри, мы что, едем в это твоё поместье? – с ужасом спрашивает Эггси, - ты везёшь меня знакомиться со своей мамой и даже не сказал об этом?  
-Если бы я сказал – ты бы не сел в машину, - смеётся чертов Гарри Харт, - сплетни, знаешь ли, долетают и до Кента, и моя матушка возмущена тем, что все знают, что её сын живёт с мужчиной, а она – нет. Так что я вынужден тебя сдать.  
-Гарри, ты жук. Навозный, - сердито нахмурившись, сообщает Эггси и с выражением вселенской обиды на лице отворачивается к окну.  
-Мы едем знакомиться с миссис Харт, правда? – это уже Дейзи и вот она ничуть не расстроена, - а у вас большое поместье, Гарри? А лошадки там есть? А сколько лет миссис Харт? – девчонка настолько же болтлива, как её брат. И так же очаровательна.  
-О, милая, задавать вопросы о возрасте почтенным леди – неприлично. Уже много, поверь. И да, оно большое. И с конюшней. Найдём тебе самую красивую лошадку, пока твой брат дуется на весь мир.  
Эггси фыркает, и продолжает дуться, пока Гарри и Дейзи продолжают свою беседу, но когда через двадцать минут они останавливаются перед воротами поместья, он забывает, что ему нужно выглядеть обиженным и присвистывает. Потому что дом, стоящий вдалеке, очень и очень большой. Огромный даже.  
-Да тут с десяток твоих домов уместится, - не удерживается Эггси от комментария, - и что, тут живёт один человек?..  
-Вообще-то нет. Вон там ещё дом обслуживающего персонала. И моя предприимчивая матушка устроила из половины поместья гостевой дом, так что сюда периодически приезжают всякие типы, которым захотелось пожить… вдали от цивилизации, - Гарри ловит вопросительный взгляд парня и смеётся, - да, для некоторых Кент – это чуть ли не край мира. Конкретно в этом месте нет ни телевидения, ни интернета, а часто и горячей воды. Аутентичность, знаешь ли. Ты больше не дуешься?  
-Дуюсь. Просто ты меня отвлёк. Ты и твой дворец.  
-Формально – он не мой, - Гарри останавливает машину на небольшой импровизированной стоянке, быстрым движением ерошит светлые волосы парня и кивает ему на вход в дом, где их уже поджидает пожилая леди, - дуйся ещё немного, тыковка, и превращайся обратно в Эггси. У нас полчаса до вечернего чая. Дейзи, выпрыгивай вместе с ДжейБи и беги знакомиться с миссис Харт.  
-Гарри, - подаёт голос Эггси, когда маленькое торнадо из Дейзи и ДжейБи вываливаются из машины, - ты уверен, что это… ну, хорошая идея? – и вид у него неуверенный-неуверенный.   
-Конечно. У моей матери нет предрассудков на этот счет, потому что она слишком стара для предрассудков. Если ты переживаешь об этом. А переживать тебе больше не о чем, потому что во всём остальном – ты её очаруешь. Уж поверь мне.  
Непосредственно во время знакомства Эггси смотрит на маму Гарри таким испуганным взглядом, что та говорит, скрипуче посмеиваясь:  
-Не беспокойтесь, мистер Анвин, я не питаюсь юношами, к которым неровно дышит мой сын, - и смотрит на Гэри с той иронией, с какой на него периодически поглядывает Гарри. Понятно, это фамильная ирония четы Хартов, - а то смотрите вы на меня так, будто я вас сейчас съем.  
-Да. Простите. Я рад, что не буду съеден, - уже смелее улыбается Гэри.  
А дальше всё идёт как по маслу – они пьют чай, Дейзи болтает без умолку, поедая печенье, а Вирджиния Харт, кажется, задумала закормить их до состояние недвижимости.  
В течении недели они только и делают что спят, едят, гуляют пешком и верхом на лошадях, сидят на морском побережье вечерами.  
Сегодня как раз такой вечер. Солнце клониться к западу, Дейзи бегает куда-сюда по кромке воды, шлёпая босыми ногами и поднимая вокруг себя брызги, а Гарри и Эггси сидят на песке, лениво переговариваясь о всяких пустяках. А иногда – не совсем о пустяках.  
-Ей уже скоро двенадцать. Совсем большая Дейзи. Она уже даже сказки на ночь не хочет читать со мной, потому что говорит, что взрослая, - вздыхая, говорит Эггси, - никогда бы не подумал, что буду жалеть о том, что она растёт.  
-Когда дети вырастают – это всегда немного грустно, - отвечает Гарри, накрывая ладонь парня своей, - скоро будешь гонять её ухажеров.  
-Она сама кого хочешь погоняет. Но буду, конечно, - он смотрит на Гарри, разглядывает его профиль, лицо, знакомое, кажется, до последней мимической морщинки, и всё-таки решается, - Гарри, я тут подумал… только не удивляйся, но может нам завести ребёнка? Я читал про это, и всё, оказывается, гораздо проще, чем я думал…  
Взгляд Гарри, направленный на Эггси, стоит многого, потому что там и удивление, и весёлость, и ирония и такая теплота, что даже немного щемит сердце.  
-Ты рассматриваешь усыновление или суррогатное материнство? Я сказал бы, что уже слишком стар для детей, но помню, что ты как-то обещал огреть меня чем-нибудь тяжелым, если я буду говорить что-то о своей старости.  
Гарри, на самом деле, действительно считает, что заводить детей в сорок восемь откровенно поздновато, но последние два с лишним года, что они с Эггси провели вместе, лишний раз доказали ему, что возраст – это такая условность. Неуёмной энергии парня будто бы хватает на них двоих – и иногда Гарри думает, что так хорошо он себя не чувствовал и в тридцать.  
И то, что Гэри, его Гэри, который сам порой ведёт себя как дитя, отказываясь есть овсянку по утрам, осознанно готов идти на такой шаг, что он хочет на это пойти – окончательно связать себя с Гарри, не только общим бытом, но и детьми – это дороже всего на свете.  
-Вообще-то думал о суррогатном материнстве… Гарри, ты что, правда согласен? – Гэри разве что челюсть на песок не уронил. И то только потому, что улыбался как чеширский кот.  
-Не вижу причин отказываться. Я люблю детей, и если ты к этому готов… почему нет? Нужно будет решить ряд вопросов, в том числе с работой в первые три года…  
-Я уже говорил с Марком. Писать смогу дистанционно, решать кое-какие организационные вопросы – тоже. Мой функционал конечно ограничиться, но Марк уверил, что они потерпят… - взгляд у Гарри такой ироничный, что Эггси закатывает глаза и сознаётся:  
-Да, я уже давно об этом думал. Просто не знал, как тебя спросить.  
-Подошел бы и спросил. Речью, - смеётся мужчина, - а ещё, ты ведь в курсе, что нам придётся вступить в брак для этого?  
-Эм… - вот тут Эггси почему-то кажется ошарашенным. Как всегда – вглубь проблемы копнул, а то, что на поверхности, осталось упущенным, - а это обязательно, да?  
-Чтобы дети были общими – да.  
-Ну ладно, - пожимает плечами парень, - возьму твою фамилию.  
-Вообще-то, я ещё не делал тебе предложение, - напоминает Гарри.  
-Тогда сейчас – самое время, - улыбается Эггси.  
Через месяц после этого разговора Гэри Анвин становится Гэри Хартом, через год и он и Гарри учатся выживать и оставаться в своём уме в условиях двух крайне требовательных младенцев в доме, ещё через два года, когда Кельвин и Камилла уже вовсю гоняются на своих двоих и болтают, их дом становится лучшим местом на земле. У обоих тёмные кудрявые волосы и зелёные глаза, куча энергии и просто сверхъестественная любовь к овсянке.   
Так заканчивается история Гарри и Эггси. Хотя на самом деле, конечно же, тут она только начинается.


End file.
